Wild yet Captured
by ZarameJake
Summary: Ichigo is sent away when he was young.10 years later he mets Grimmjow, will Grimmjow come to his rescue or leave him at the hands of Aizen yaoi grimmichi
1. Chapter 1

Me: this is my first story so please tell me if something is wrong within it and I'll try to fix it right away XD Thank you. Oh and if it sucks at the beginning then I'm sorry for that too. I'm also aware that

Jake:…wow

Me: Shush up =_=

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's (only Jake and Seth)

Heads up: most characters are OOC I tried to match them but failed T^T I'm sorry

1. I know it may sound mean and that the animals parents would be sad but that's that way the food chain is…..err….circle of life

Chapter 1

Ichigo stretched like he always did, letting his butt lift into the air and putting his arms out in front of him and digging his claws into the ground. He yawned and looked around to make sure no one saw him. Once he knew that he was alone he let his ears pop up from his head and moved them around, along with his tail.

Ichigo was a neko hybrid. His hair was orange and was spiked but fell a little longer in the back so that it was just touching his shoulder's, he wasn't the most tallest person that he had been around, only about 5'9". His ears and tail matched his hair the only difference was that there were darker orange streaks running down them.

Ichigo loved to hang out with his friends once then had all woken up to the sun shining on them but sadly one incident left them separated. You see Ichigo and his friends were in a small pack of tigers that lived in a far off forest that not many people dared to go into due to the fact that they believed it was haunted, but it never was. It was on that one fateful day that the pack was split up, some dying and others were escaping. A group of hunters ventured into the forest to find food because they were running low and no longer wanted to just eat fish they had caught from the stream, but because of this Ichigo was left alone with no one with him.

Ichigo sighed as he stood up and listen for the sound of running water and headed in the same direction.

Grimmjow yawned and stretched as he crawled out of his tent and looked around at the camp site. It wasn't big but it also wasn't small, but it was made up of tents that had been moved around into small circles around fire pits. Grimmjow's ears twitched in irritation it had been a couple of days since his group of panthers and other wandering hybrids had anything decent to eat and most of the time the older ones would give their food to the younger ones. He sighed as the sun hit his back and warmed him up.

"Yo guys time to get up" he called out to the rest of the camp.

"But what if we don't want to get up?"

"Then no food for you and you'll have no bath" Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face, even though they were panthers they loved their baths.

"Fine" grumbled Jake as he got up, he was never one for the mornings. Seth who was beside him laughed as he helped his friend up.

"Alright we're running low on food again so we'll need a group of people to go find some" Grimmjow stated seeing how he was the leader of the small pack.

"I'll go" came from many people.

Grimmjow smiled at the people who had volunteered to go. Jake a smaller one from the group, but it didn't matter for size with him he was still a good fighter and Seth. Both of them came into the pack even though they were tigers, Grimmjow found them hurt and took them in and told them to leave when they wanted to but for three weeks they never left. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Szayel also joined them, all of these five men were Grimmjow's closest friends and most trusted to get the job done. As Grimmjow watched them leave he called back to the rest of his pack to clean up and move out. The pack never stayed in one spot for too long because they were worried that one brave soul would stumble upon them and Grimmjow was just fearful for the young ones.

Ichigo paused for a second from licking his hand were he had hurt it, and let his ears twitch around trying to pick up any sounds. After a few minutes of nothing being found he stood up and walked away from the spot he sat, feeling on edge. Ichigo leaned over the ledge of the stream to get a drink of water when he heard a noise again. Ichigo was getting annoyed by the fourth time he had heard a noise he tried to ignore it but for some reason it never went away. Ichigo stood up and looked around and saw a bush moving. Walking over to it he saw long brown ears and a fluffy tail.

"You know that can be very annoying" he said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry is my eating bothering you?" a girl responded and poked her head up out of the bush.

"Yes it kind of is"

"Oops well anyway my name is Rukia and I'm a rabbit if u hadn't already guessed" she said as she stood up and put a hand out.

"I'm a tiger and you know that but you're willing to let me shake your hand?"

"Honey you don't look all that bad" Ichigo stared at her then to her hand.

"Ichigo"

"So Ichigo where is the rest of your pack or are you lost?"

"My pack was never that big about fifteen in total but some hunters came and my pack was the one that was found. Almost seven people died and the rest got away but I ended but on my own" Ichigo mumbled what happen and why he was alone. He didn't want to think on how many of his family and friends had died considering only eight got away. Rukia sensed this, but she pushed on.

"What about trying to find anyone?"

"It's been a few weeks now and I haven't found anyone or even a trace to them. I even tried going back to the site that we had rested at but found only dead bodies and no trails" Ichigo sighed and brushed a hand through his hair trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry I-" Rukia was cut off by someone yelling.

"Rukia! Get away from him" yelled a man with black hair.

"But brother-"

"Don't get behind me" said Rukia's brother as he ran in front of her.

"Brother stop he's a friend"

"How can you be friends with a tiger? He's probably playing you on so that he can eat you later" said another man with red hair as he came out of the bushes.

"Ichigo this is my brother Byakuya and his boyfriend Renji" She gestured to the black haired man then the red.

"Don't tell the pussy cat our names!" yelled Renji.

"What harm will come from it?" she yelled back at him.

"He'll be able to toy with us as he eats us!"

"What the hell! I said he was a friend"

"Enough you two!" yelled Byakuya at the both of them but his eyes never left Ichigo's.

"This is stupid" mumbled Ichigo, "I'm out of here. See ya" he said as he turned and waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Wait Ichigo where will you go? And how will you eat?" asked Rukia in a pained voice as she pushed past her friend and brother.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he said without stopping, but Rukia pulled on his arm.

"What do you mean Rukia he has a pack to get back to now let go of him" sneered Byakuya.

"No hunters attacked his pack they went from fifteen to eight, but Ichigo can't find any of them and he's alone" said Rukia glaring at her brother.

"So? Why should we care them must have been weak if their numbers got hurt that bad. Maybe that's why their numbers were down so low-" Renji never finished because next thing he knew he was pinned to a tree.

"Don't you dear talk about my pack like that in front of me again. My pack is rare and we had very many old and young within our group, that's why the numbers were cut down so low. If people didn't hunt us for pets then we'd be fine" Ichigo sneered at Renji.

"Fu…fuck….y.…yo...you" he spat back

"Maybe I should eat you I have been hungry for a while. My pack hadn't been able to get food that good because we couldn't move that much" Ichigo smiled evilly, Renji gulped, Rukia was shocked and Byakuya looked pissed. "But then again I was never one for bunnies anyway" Ichigo let him go, turned on his heal and left.

'How dear he say those things about my pack he will rue the day he said those things' Ichigo stopped and sigh. He had gotten pretty far away from the rabbits, but he really never was one for rabbit meat. Hell all of his meat had to be cooked he couldn't eat it raw just thinking about it made his stomach turn. 'I did like the girl though and it would have been nice to have someone to talk to'

It was true that Ichigo's pack was rare, not because of their fur colour or shape or size, it was because that even the males could give birth not all of them though, also their personalities. Ichigo's pack would have been protective of their owners and would have died to keep them safe. That is if any of them had been taken captive and then sold as a pet. Ichigo hated the ideal but kept quiet about because he had found out that he could give birth. If anyone had found out then he would have been jumped at any moment of the day and he'd have to fight the person off, then again the elders would have gotten mad at him for not thinking about how he should use the 'gift' to restore their race.

Ichigo came onto a clearing. The grass was tall, taller than his knees. He crouched down as he came upon a group of deer. Ichigo didn't was to kill one but he needed the food and the fact that it was a real animal made it a less of a bother to him(1). Ichigo scouted out a small young dear that had been hurt recently due to the cut on its leg and that it couldn't walk on it. He crouched closer to the ground now disappearing into the grass and crawled forward. Once Ichigo was close enough he pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm tired and have been sick but I can't sleep so I've been up typing this story. I know it's slow and confusing I had to change a lot but bear with me! Please?

Seth: Can we come back now?

Me: No! Now be good and fine food for your pack :D

Jake: But it's not even our pack

Me: You live there so yes it is

Jake: Only because you made it that way

Seth:….

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's (only Jake and Seth)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow put his hand up to stop everyone from going any further. Something didn't seem right, he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. Nothing smelt wrong but he just had a feeling. Yammy came up behind him and sighed. The grizzle bear was never really quite.<p>

"Are we stopping here tonight or are you scouting ahead?" even though Grimmjow was tall 6'1" and Nnoitra was taller than him by a full foot standing at 7'0" but Yammy was a giant standing at 7'61/2"

"I want to check things out something doesn't feel right" Grimmjow's eyes squinted as he looked around, "Just stop here and rest but don't unpack anything or too much"

"Alright" Yammy nodded and told everyone that they were stopping for a break.

"Harribel, Nel, and Tesra come with me we're going ahead" all three nodded and they walked over to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lead the three of them forward but none of them expected what they saw. People lied everywhere, blood stained the ground or the parts that didn't wash away in the rain, faces frozen in silent screams. Harribel didn't say a thing she looked around counting the bodies that lay on the ground, Nel held onto Tesra as he began to shake. Grimmjow wanted to turn away but he couldn't Jake and Seth had said that they're pack had been attacked but they never said it was this bad. Harribel knelt down and flipped a body over, each body she had check had gunshot wounds and knife wounds or more like gashes.

"Two adults and five kids. The adults are old probably the elders and for the kids ages range from six to eleven"

"Do you think this was Seth's and Jake's pack they talked about?" asked Nel.

"It could be they are tigers. Jake said there were fifteen and only eight got away. Jake and Seth so there still six they don't know about" grimaced Harribel.

"What if some never left, that they stayed hoping that someone would show up?" asked Tesra.

"What do you mean?" asked Nel.

"You mean like after the hunters left someone stayed hoping others would return with the same idea?" asked Harribel.

"Yes"

"I think I know what you mean" Grimmjow said as he looked towards some bushes.

"Grimm what wrong?" asked Nel.

"Some ones here" Said Grimmjow. Just then the bushes rustled and a flash of orange then Grimmjow was gone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran. He ran as fast as he could, he knew that one of them saw him. It was the blonde one, he talked like he didn't want to let them know that Ichigo was there. Ichigo ran further then he wanted but he still found the hollow tree. Ichigo crawled into it and pulled his knees close to him and wrapped his tail around his legs. Ichigo held his breath as he saw a teal hair man run past, then a green hair girl, a blonde girl then the boy. Once he knew they were gone he waited for another moment and then poked his head out.<p>

"For a tiger you don't fight much do you?" Ichigo looked up to see a familiar red head.

"So you try to face four unknown animals and see how you do"

"Sorry but no thanks" Ichigo laughed at that and got out of the tree.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm aloud to sit in any tree that I want tiger"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I went to find Rukia bunny-boy?" Renji grimaced at the nick name.

"Hey listen you probably don't want to know this but I went to your site that your pack was attacked at. I'm sorry, I tried to stay and look around but…"

"Don't Renji its ok it's even hard on me and I was there"

"I also want to apologies for what I said. I thought it over and wondered if that had happen to my pack. I wouldn't be able to sleep" Renji shuddered at the thought again.

"Ya I wish I could sleep. I'm exhausted and whenever I close my eyes for too long memories come back, the death of my pack and my family…"Ichigo trailed off.

"You lost your family?"

"No it was because my family use to be pets but when I was born they didn't want that life for me so they sent me away with a pack of tigers but I didn't get out until I was about nine and my twin sisters were too young. We may not have been perfectly the same but they still took me in, so ever since then I've been living here"

"What do you mean not perfectly the same I thought you were a tiger"

"I told you before my spices was rare. Within my family there was a scientist, well he wasn't in my family but he did an experiment to one of my great grandfathers (I didn't want to put all of the greats there's like ten or more). He goes back into the 1800's. He made it that my grandfather could bare kids or give birth but because of that it had passed down through generations of my family. Weather it was one person or all of them that was born from within my family it would have been made that the boys could give birth"

"So your saying because of a scientist did weird crap to your grandfather that any boy in your family can give birth?"

"Yes in short of it but not all of the boys got it some could, some couldn't. The only way you could find out is if they had gone into heat like a female"

"Wow….that's….um"

"Don't it's weird I know" Ichigo laugh at the face Renji made.

"So um do you have it?"

"No"

Renji smiled then jumped down from the tree and pated Ichigo's back then walked away. Ichigo stood there he looked around stunned. He didn't know if he should go back to the site or find some place to hide out for the night. His choice to hide out because he didn't know how far those people were from the site.

* * *

><p>Walking back over to the river he lied down and inched under the bush he choice for the night. If anyone found him then they would have had to fall into their stomachs and look through the narrow opening that Ichigo made after moving the branches in front of him and they would have to deal with the thorns that came from the stems. Ichigo sighed and curled up even more it was getting cold and even though the bush helped a lot with keeping in the heat but it also let in the cold. Ichigo felt his eyes slowly drifting close and dosed off.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had lost sight of the boy when they were running in the forest. He knew the boy was a tiger but he was faster than any he's ever seen. Grimmjow sighed he lead everyone back to the site and said to set up camp. No one questioned either of them, all four looked tired and somewhat on edge. Grimmjow set his tent up and then helped some of the others before finally crawling into be for a much needed sleep.<p>

The sun was just coming up when Grimmjow woke up the next morning, he started on the fire then the food knowing full well that everyone would wake up to the smell of meat cooking. They may have been wild but panthers were different from other animals, they couldn't eat raw meat not even Nnoitra could and he loved to be a brut. Soon the other hybrids that lived with them got use to it as well. Grimmjow heard rustling and smiled. Once everyone had eaten he told then to re-pack because they were heading out. Harribel, Tesra and Nel knew why they were moving on. Grimmjow didn't feel safe having his pack so close to the murder site.

When they came across a river he had the pack stop and set up, this would be a good place to stay for a while and if anyone tried to sneak up then they would get it. Grimmjow looked around him, his tent was done and he was seeing if anyone would need his help.

"Hey Lily need help?"

"Yes please normally Starrk would help but he's sleeping" she said as Grimmjow pulled on a fabric corner and grabbed a pole.

Once everything was set up and everyone had lunch, Grimmjow watched the kids play. He smiled at the thought of his own one day but he had never found his mate within the pack. Lily started laughing loudly and Grimmjow looked over at her.

"Lilly what are you laughing at?"

"There something in the bush that the wolf wants at but he can't reach it" Lily said pointing at a bush with a wolf standing in front of it.

"That's mean" Grimmjow stood up and jumped over the river, he could have walked through it if he wanted to. Grimmjow walked over to the wolf and knelt down. The wolf whined and pawed at the ground then walked away finally giving up. Grimmjow looked at the wolf then back at the bush, that's when he caught a glimpse of orange, it was just a flick of a tail but he saw it. Grimmjow reached into the bush pulling out a hissing and growling tiger, the tiger from last night.

"My, my if it isn't a little poody cat" that earned a swipe at Grimmjow's head. He laughed then turned around. "Hey Harribel, Nel, Tesra look who I got" all three looked at him and their mouths fell open.

Grimmjow jumped back over with Ichigo hissing and struggling to get free.

"What but how? We lost him last night" asked Nel.

"He was in the bush" Ichigo hissed again before biting Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow dropped him and Ichigo booked it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was running again but this time he didn't get far the teal hair man tackled him to the ground. They rolled before they stopped with Ichigo on the bottom and the man straddling his hips. Ichigo squirmed but the man pressed down even more. He held his hands above his head and pressing his chest into Ichigo's. Ichigo let out a cry of pain when I became too much for him.<p>

"Give up and I'll get up" he snarled into his ear.

"Nnn….no…" Ichigo struggled but it was a losing battle.

"Fine then" he said and pressed down all the way. Ichigo cried out louder and began to whimper.

"Grimmjow get off of him" said the green haired girl.

"Not until he gives"

"I...ngg….I give" Grimmjow smiled at that and leaned over and bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder leaving a deep bite mark and bleed.

Ichigo was stunned. He never thought that Grimmjow would bit him back not to mention leaving a painful reminder. Grimmjow smiled down at the stunned cat then stood up, pulling him with him. Ichigo was limp no one knew but his shoulder was his weak point. If anyone wanted anything they would just have to get to his shoulders. Grimmjow looked at the limp boy that he was now holding him up by his wrist. Grimmjow lifted him up into his arms and walked back with Nel. Everyone was looking at Grimmjow and Nel as they came back, Grimmjow had the boy in his arms, his body limp and his shoulder bleeding. Grimmjow smiled at them then went to his tent.

Renji watched what had happen to the boy called Ichigo then waited till it was dark before he confronted the panther.

Grimmjow looked up at the feeling of cold air on his back and turned around.

"Hi" Renji said easily as if they were friends.

"What do you want? Rabbit"

"I wanted to tell you a secret about the boy"

"Why should I care what you say when I could easily eat you"

"Oh you'll want to know this. It turns out that the boy is a beta and he's about to go into heat. It's not hard to notice"

Grimmjow knew he was telling the truth just because the boy was about to go into heat. He could smell it. He looked to Ichigo then back to the door but to find the rabbit gone. Grimmjow sat back on his heels and sighed 'this is going to be a long week'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stormed out of his tent it was lunch time but Ichigo refused to come out. He hid in the pillows that somehow piled up. You couldn't even tell that he was there at some points Grimmjow thought he had snuck out but there would be a hiss or a growl if he got to close. The kid made it hard to stay in his tent too it smelt like hormones. Everyone looked over at Grimmjow as he came out with a rush of the hormones that passed him, he was happy that you either had to be inside of his tent or you had to open the flap to know that the boy was in heat. The boy's looked at each other than inched closer to the tent but that earned a growl from Grimmjow.<p>

"Everyone is to stay away from my tent" he growled looking at everyone.

"Awww but it's not fair. It doesn't matter if it's a chick or not he's still in heat" pouted one of the guys.

"Shut up Luppi. I don't care if you can smell it or not but no one is going near him"

"How come you get to?" whined Luppi.

"Because the smell doesn't affect me. That's why I can be near him" Grimmjow growled as he stood towering over Luppi and lied.

Luppi walked away sulking and the other guys backed off. Grimmjow growled again under his breath and went to get food, the kid might not be coming out but he still needed to eat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo curled up even more. His body burned everywhere and he had a really bad hard on. Ichigo looked up as someone came in, he smelt food and as if on que his stomach growled. He popped his head up and slowly sat up.<p>

"So you finally came out? There's a change of clothing beside you you're starting to smell a little" Ichigo just looked at him and tilted his head to the side. He didn't trust the man but he hadn't tried anything yet. "The name's Grimmjow. I might as well tell you seeing how you aren't going to be leaving for a while"

"Ichigo" the man smirked at hearing Ichigo talk.

"So are you gonna change then eat? Or just change?"

"No I'll change then eat" Ichigo mumbled. Ichigo stood up with his back to Grimmjow, he didn't want him to know that he had a boner.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. For a small kid he actually had some muscle to him, he watched as Ichigo took off his top and his muscles rippled as his arms lifted above his head then back down, then he watched as Ichigo reached over for the pants that he had placed out. Ichigo turned halfway around felling someone watching him and saw Grimmjow still standing there watching. Ichigo blushed deeply and turned back around he hated being in heat.

"You know it's been smelling weird in here lately did one of the girls come by and spray something?" Grimmjow knew what the smell was but he wanted to play with Ichigo.

"I don't know" Ichigo blushed even harder.

"You know I actually like the smell. It smells like strawberries" Grimmjow smirked as he stepped closer to Ichigo, he could easily see him squirming on the spot.

"Well then you're gonna have to find out where the smell came from" Ichigo could fell Grimmjow coming up behind him which made him feel hotter 'damn stupid pheromones'

"I think I already found where it's coming from" Grimmjow murmured into Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo stood still he didn't know what to say also the fact that Grimmjow was pressed against his back made him melt.

"You know if you went into heat and I didn't notice then you could have been raped. You should be thankful that I'm keeping you inside my tent and keeping the others away" Ichigo gulped at that he looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "Now finish getting dressed then eat. If you want to go for a walk then call me or wait for me to come back, I do have a pack to run"

"So I'm just a prisoner to you?"

"No you can leave whenever you want but I'm just saying wait until you're done your heat cycle. You can stay if you want I have taken others in before and you'll see that when you can finally come out"

Ichigo nodded and felt Grimmjow leave with a rush of cold air on his back. He fell to the ground when he knew that the man was gone. Grimmjow caused his knees to turn to Jell-O. He finished changing and eating, he was happy to see that the pack he was with cooked their food too. Once done Ichigo stood up then went to the flap of the tent that separated him from everyone else. He held his breath and opened the flap only to have everyone stop and look at him. Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow anywhere so he set the tray down and backed away from the stares and re-closed the flap. Ichigo breathed out and sat down on the bed waiting for Grimmjow to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay I'm better but I'm getting writer's block

Seth: Good then people will stop reading this crap

Me: Is it really that bad? T^T

Jake: Yes…..

Me: I'm not listening to you two I made you and I can break you :D (cries in a corner) I'm still sad though

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's (only Jake and Seth)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow came back from the river. He had taken a bunch of the kids to go play in it and to bathe. Everyone kept glancing at his tent and he saw the empty tray left outside of it. He grinned to himself happy to know that his pack had heard his warning and didn't go near it that and because Nel and Harribel were sitting there.<p>

"So you two guarding my tent or enjoying the view?"

"We're watching it. Our little friend opened the door to put the tray outside and the guy's got good look at him and smell" said Harribel.

"Can we see him please we both already have mates and we were with you when we saw him plus Tesra is worried" Grimmjow stared down at Nel. She may have been his cousin but she was could get anything she wanted but Grimmjow couldn't.

"Fine but only you three only because you have mates and I'm not worried about Tesra he seems to like Nnoitra" Nel squealed and jumped up and down, while Harribel called Tesra over.

Grimmjow walked past the two of them and back into his tent. Ichigo was curled back up in the pillows the only reason he knew that was because his ear popped up and his tail twitched out at the side.

"You still hiding?" Ichigo's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"People kept coming to the front of your tent and would talk weather if then should come in or not but they would leave"

"I'm the leader of this pack and they wouldn't dare deify me. You remember when I and some other's from my pack chased you right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good because they want to see you. Nel can be….overwhelming, Harribel will give great advice and Tesra well Tesra will just want to see if you're ok he won't come after you because he likes someone else.

"Grimmy we're coming in" a girl yelled before coming in.

"I told you not to call me that" he said shaking his head.

"I'm your cousin I can call you whatever I want" a girl with green hair walked in with another girl and boy. The girl had blond hair same with the boy but all three had black panther ears.

"Whatever" Grimmjow mumbled. "Ok this one is Nel, she's my cousin, and this is Harribel and Tesra" he pointed them out and they waved first to the green haired girl, then the blond girl, then boy.

"Hi" Tesra said walking closer, Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow seeing if he was going to stop him.

"Tesra careful he's not use to being around others" the boy looked at Grimmjow and nodded.

Ichigo shrank back into his pillow nest even more. He didn't want the boy near him, not knowing what he would do. The whole time Tesra talked to him saying it was ok quietly under his breath. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in panic but he was talking to his cousin and Harribel with his back turned to him even the girls couldn't see. Ichigo didn't like people touching him other than his friends and Tesra wasn't one of his friends. Ichigo hissed and growled in warning at the boy as he came closer, but he didn't stop so Ichigo swiped at him digging his nails into the boy's flesh of his arm that was too close of Ichigo's comfort, the boy had gotten closer than Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned around when he hear a yelp in pain and saw Tesra holding his arm on the ground and Ichigo no were to be seen. Grimmjow went over to Tesra and saw blood on his arm that bled from the scratches. He looked over to where Ichigo was supposed to be and pushes Tesra over to Harribel who took him back out of the tent and over to a medical one, even though Szayel wasn't here we still had some pretty good people. Nel was beside Grimmjow leaning close to the pillows and that earned her a swipe too.

Ichigo wasn't happy that Nel got too close to he didn't mind Grimmjow around him because this was his tent and he was here all the time. He hadn't gotten too close yet only close enough to get Ichigo to give him warnings. He swiped at Nel too as she came closer. He liked his nest because it hid him from people seeing him but it didn't stop him from seeing others. Nel jumped back as her cheek was nicked by a nail and growled but Grimmjow stopped her.

"I told you guy's that he wasn't use to other people around him. I'm not even aloud that close without him hissing at me" Grimmjow said sternly to Nel and pushed her out.

The others looked up to see Nel walking over to the medical tent to join Tesra. They looked back over at Grimmjow as he sighed and put a hand through his hair and walked over to the med tent.

"Hey Tesra you ok?" Grimmjow said from the door.

"Yes I guess I should have listen to him hissing and growling in warning and backed off, but I can see that Nel got to close also" he said looking at Nel.

"Ya he doesn't like us" she said with a pout.

"Don't feel bad I can't even get that close"

* * *

><p>Ichigo curled up even more he knew that Grimmjow would be mad at him when he came back in. the flap opened and Ichigo's ears want up then back down this person wasn't Grimmjow.<p>

Yylfordt walked over to Grimmjow's tent the man was gone with the three that had gone to the med tent. He thought that if they could go in then he too could go in. He walked inside after pushing the flap to the side and closing it. The only way you could open the tent and close it was from the inside. Yylfordt saw two orange ears go up then down. He knew where the boy was hiding now and walked over to him. Ichigo started to hiss at the intruder, but he didn't back away. The guy came closer and closer soon too close for Ichigo and he swiped out, but he guy grabbed him wrist.

Yylfordt smiled at the arm in his hand. The smell was over powering stronger than the girls. He first saw the guy when Grimmjow brought him back to the camp talking to Nel, Tesra and Harribel about something that happened on their scouting tour. Yylfordt pulled hard and the man fell onto the floor. Ichigo looked up at a man that had blond hair and he stood at 6'1". Yylfordt pulled Ichigo close to him and put his head into the crock of his neck to breathe in.

"You smell pretty good" he said in a husked voice.

Ichigo squirmed but couldn't break free. He was pushed into the ground but before the man could fall on top of him he rolled into his back. Yylfordt pinned Ichigo down and licked his neck knowing he just had to bite the scruff of his neck, and then the kid would be his. Ichigo began to panic the guy was as tall as Grimmjow and Ichigo knew he was shorter. Yylfordt slowly put his hand up Ichigo's top and had his other hand pin Ichigo's hands above his head while his leg's held Ichigo's in place.

Ichigo yelped and hissed at the cold hand on his stomach, it didn't bring any relief from the heat, it just made him more uncomfortable. Yylfordt moved his hand up Ichigo's chest licking his way up too ignoring the hisses and growls. Yylfordt licked one of Ichigo's nipples and the body under him went still. Ichigo knew he couldn't get away and tears soon fell down his face. He was caught off guard when he was flipped over. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt the bulge against his backside.

"You turn me on so much" the man panted into his ear "I'm really going to enjoy this"

Yylfordt pressed his fingers against Ichigo's clothed backside and pulled his pants down. Ichigo yelped and howled as he tried to get away.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked up hear yelping it was the second time he had heard it. The first time he went out he saw no one around but the second one he knew it was Ichigo's.<p>

"Grimm what's wrong?" asked Nel.

"Someone's in my tent" he said with a growl and stalked off with the three in tow behind him.

Grimmjow tried the door but it was closed. His smile left as he heard another yelp and hiss. He walked over to the campfire pit and picked up a knife.

"Stand back" he said and slashed open the tent's side.

Ichigo looked up as swet fell down his face. Grimmjow threw Yylfordt off Ichigo and saw that both of their pants were down. Ichigo ran back into his pillows as he cried and shook. Nel hissed down at Yylfordt and got as close to Ichigo as she could with Tesra getting closer and Harribel sitting on the other side all three of them blocked the way from anyone else getting near Ichigo. Ichigo cried and whimpered loudly not caring that people could hear. The others in the pack started to come around the opening that Grimmjow made to watch what Grimmjow would do.

Grimmjow was past pissed and furious. He didn't even know what to call it as he looked down at Yylfordt who had manage to pull his pants back up. Grimmjow grabbed at his top and saw blood on his chest showing that Ichigo tried to get away. He knew that Ichigo had fought, he knew that Ichigo had been terrified and he knew that Yylfordt was not going to get away.

"Yylfordt you defied what I had said and you went against my words. I told everyone to stay away from my tent and Ichigo but you did not listen. Also you closed my door to my tent to keep my out as you raped and took Ichigo by force. Get out of my face. You will have no food for a week but you're aloud water and if I see fit after I check on Ichigo I will add more on to it" Grimmjow growled loudly in his throat to make his point. Yylfordt nodded and ran from the tent shoving people out of his way.

Grimmjow walked over to the new opening and closed it.

"Can you three get out" Grimmjow ordered.

"Hey we want to-" Harribel cut Nel off by putting a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Grimmjow went over to Ichigo who was still crying after the three of them had left and the hole was closed. He sat down knowing Ichigo wouldn't want him to touch him right now. Ichigo felt the bed dip as Grimmjow sat down Ichigo knew it was him from his smell and the sounds he made when he walked. Ichigo was still crying when he threw himself onto Grimmjow, he knew that Grimmjow could protect him from anything. Grimmjow was taken back as Ichigo jumped at him but he then wrapped his hands around the boy and held him close. Ichigo cried onto Grimmjow's shoulder and he soon fell asleep. Grimmjow laid Ichigo down on his pillows and lay down beside him soon falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>The group that had gone hunting found the site and came back Jake, Seth, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel. Everyone was cheering as the five men walked into the camp pulling six large sacks behind them all grinning.<p>

"Yeah that's more than last time" yelled lily.

"Hell yeah" yelled quite a few boys.

"Alright why don't the men pull the sacks over to the kitchen while the girls sort it?" called Seth with a smile as the large group went off with the sacks.

"So where's Grimmjow?" Jake asked Nel.

"Um….he won't be seeing anyone for a bit" she said with a hiss.

"What did he do wrong this time?" asked Nnoitra with a smirk.

"Oh he didn't do a thing Yylfordt pissed him off. Worse than I've seen him before" answered Tesra.

"What happen to your arm?" growled Nnoitra as Tesra put it behind his back and blushed.

"It was my fault" he mumbled.

"And you Nel" asked Szayel as he looked at her cheek then Tesra's arm.

"It was my fault too"

"So what did Yylfordt do?" asked Ulquiorra looking at Tesra, Harribel and Nel.

"He went into Grimmjow's tent and closed the door so that he had to rip a hole in the side of it" said Harribel coolly.

"That's all? I knew he liked people to stay away from his tent but still" mumbled Nnoitra.

"Did you guys get to close then?" asked Jake.

"No it's from before that" Tesra yelped as Szayel pressed down on his arm.

"Sorry"

The boys looked back and forth between each other and walked other to Grimmjow's tent. It wasn't hard to find because there were stiches running down the side of it.

"So what's Yylfordt's punishment?" asked Seth.

"No food for a week but he can still have water" replied Harribel.

"Wait what did he do? Grimm never says no food" said Ulquiorra as they all stopped.

"Well he done something that no one would have done" Tesra said looking down.

The others knew that they weren't being told something. Once at Grimmjow's tent Nel put her hand up to stop them, then walked over to the tent flap and went in. Grimmjow came out following Nel and looked over the five men.

"So how was it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Wow Grimm nice to see you too. How are we? Oh well we're just fine even though we had to fend off bears and other mean animals" said Seth.

"Don't fucking start with me" Grimmjow growled looking at Seth.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?" asked a tired Ichigo as he stood by to tent door.

"Nothing" he said in a calm voice.

"Ich?" asked Jake and Seth as they walked forward.

"Hmm?" he hummed and looked up.

"Holy shit we thought you died. When we went back to the site there was no trace of you" said Seth as he moved closer to Ichigo but was stopped by Grimmjow as he moved in front of him.

"Hey Grimmjow what the hell?" growled Jake.

"Back off" Nel said as she interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra looked at Nel.

"Look at Ichigo"

They all looked at him but Grimmjow blocked the way. Ichigo looked scared, he wasn't ready to be around other people other than Grimmjow it was even hard to look at his friends.

"Ich what's wrong?" asked Seth.

"Remember how we said Yylfordt was in trouble?"

"Ya" this time Nnoitra answered ripping his gaze from the kid to Harribel.

"Well he broke into Grimmjow's tent when we were in the med tent. Grimmjow warned us that Ichigo had been here for a day or so and he wasn't use to other people than him and that Ichigo was in heat. We got to close and he scratched us. I didn't listen to his warning and he got my arm, Grimm got Harribel to take me to the med tent, while him and Nel dealt with Ichigo but Nel got to close also but she pulled back" said Tesra while everyone was looking at him. Other people from the pack had moved closer to listen to the conversation.

"Then Grimmjow hear a yelp and looked outside while he had taken me to the med tent but no one was around so he thought people were just fooling around but the second time there was yelping, howling and growling. Grimmjow got pissed and said it was coming from his tent. Once we got there the door was closed, so he grabbed a knife and slashed open the side….but I didn't see anything after that because Grimmjow was inside already yelling at Yylfordt and Ichigo was hiding in the pile of pillows that he snatched from people"

"Grimmjow what happen?" snarled Seth and Jake. They were both pissed off that their friend had lived but had been hurt while they were gone.

"I don't know much because Ichigo won't tell me and because we just woke up but so far what they say is true. Yylfordt had Ichigo pinned on his stomach. Yylfordt had his top off and had both of their pants down. He was trying to mount him" Grimmjow growled loudly as he talked about last night. "I was surprised when Ichigo jumped at me when normally he would hide in his pillows and then we fell asleep. You know what where's Yylfordt I think I need to add more onto his punishment"

"Grimmjow you have the guy starving for a week what else do you want him to suffer?" asked Nel.

"I want him to suffer a lot. He went against my words and tried to rape and take Ichigo against his will"

Seth and Jake were gone at that. The others looked at them as they ran off. Jake found Yylfordt first and Seth was right behind him.

* * *

><p>"You little fucker!" yelled Jake.<p>

"You're so dead" said Seth.

Both of them jumped at him and took him down easily. Everyone knew from the three weeks that they were here not to fight them. They took care of each other and fought together and no one could take them. Seth attacked his chest while Jake went for his legs. Yylfordt yelped in pain as the two boys were pulled off of him. Yylfordt was a bloody mess.

"Both of you stop!" yelled Starrk.

"Why? He hurt Ichigo!" Jake yelled back.

"Let me go!" yelled Seth to Nnoitra.

"Stop it you two" Seth and Jake stopped but they were still pissed and glared at Yylfordt.

"Szayel take care of your older brother" said Starrk as him and Nnoitra walked away with Seth and Jake.

The two of them dropped them in front of Grimmjow.

"So how bad is he?"

"He won't be walking for a while" said Starrk.

"Good" Grimmjow smiled then turned and walked back into his tent. Ichigo was curled up in his pillows but jumped at Grimmjow as he sat back down. Grimmjow sighed and patted Ichigo's head. He laid back and Ichigo lied on top of him.

Seth and Jake Walked into the tent and Grimmjow looked up at them. He didn't say anything and let them sit beside him and Ichigo. They petted Ichigo's head and rubbed his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I have made it this far and will still go on because I have put a stop to my other stories until it is done! Don't worry it gets better from here on out…..once I find out how

Everyone:…

Me: Don't judge me!

Heads Up: the characters are really OOC in some parts

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's (only Jake and Seth)

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned and rolled over but for some reason the fall seemed to be farther then he thought. Ichigo landed on his side with a yelp and looked around everything seemed to be the same, then he looked at Grimmjow the teal hair demon and last night came back to him. Seth and Jake had come back with other people from Grimmjow's pack and they learnt what Yylfordt had done then found his and beat the crap out of him. Ichigo smiled at the memory of it all and the fact that Grimmjow didn't send them away when they came into his tent.<p>

Ichigo sat up and looked back at Grimmjow he was still asleep. The guy could sleep through anything and Ichigo learnt that fast. Once he rolled off of Grimmjow before in the middle of the night and grabbed onto his tail sure Grimmjow grunted but that was it. Ichigo heard footsteps outside of the tent. They stopped for a minute then continued on.

Ichigo got up and walked over to the door and unzipped it. It was still night out with the moon high in the sky.

"Hey king" Ichigo looked to the side he hadn't hear that nick-name in a very long time.

Shiro smirked at Ichigo as he walked out of the tent. He knew that he had sparked the boys' interest by walking around the tent stopping then continuing.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro and smiled.

"How did you get away?" Shiro's smirk left and he jumped down and hugged Ichigo.

"I ran away Aizen is a loser and doesn't deserve to live" Shiro growled.

"I didn't think I'd see anyone again. How's mom and dad? What about Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo's eye lit up as question flooded out of his mouth.

"King calm down. You're still in heat and you won't want to wake your mate" Ichigo blushed at that.

"Um I don't have a mate yet" Shiro looked down at him and his smirk returned. 'So my king is without a mate? This will be fun then'

"Don't you have anyone with your eye on?"

Ichigo looked back at the tent with Grimmjow sleeping in it. 'Do I really like him? He did help me and I have been sleeping better' Ichigo thought about for a minute then remember his questions and that they hadn't been answered.

"Answer my questions Shiro"

"Alright. Your dad and sisters are fine Aizen doesn't pay much attention to us anymore" Shiro said quietly.

"What about my mom?"

"Ichi…she's dead"

Ichigo's heart stopped as he looked at his cousin he didn't even feel the tears run down his face. Shiro pulled him closer he swore never to tell the reason on how or why his mother died.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up to a cold and empty bed, hell even an empty tent. He shot up out of bed and looked around. Ichigo was no were to be found.<p>

Grimmjow put on a top and walked out of the tent ready to kill anyone that had touched his Ichigo. He heard muffled voices off to the side and followed the noise. He found Ichigo in the arms of a white tiger crying but he had also heard the tiger say that Ichigo's mother had died. The white tiger looked at him as he leaned on one foot and waited.

Shiro growled at the new comer and pushed Ichigo behind him getting ready to challenge the teal haired man but Ichigo ran over to him instead.

Ichigo ran to Grimmjow and hugged him. Grimmjow hugged Ichigo back and tighten his arms around Ichigo as the tiger came closer.

"King I thought you said you didn't have a mate?"

"I don't" Ichigo sniffled.

"Then why did you run to that man?"

"He helped me" Ichigo muttered.

"I took him in a day before he went into heat and helped him when Yylfordt went after him" Grimmjow growled.

"Don't worry Shiro Seth and Jake are here"

Shiro stopped glaring at the man that had taken away his king and looked at Ichigo. The height differences between to two were funny to look at but Shiro didn't care at the moment.

"Jake and Seth? You mean that one's that had gotten away with you?"

"Yes"

"Wait gotten away? Away from what?" asked Grimmjow as he looked down at Ichigo.

"You haven't told him?" Shiro smirked he knew that Ichigo didn't find this man as his mate because if he did then he would have told him about his past.

"Um….I was gonna tell you…but…"

"But what? You're running from something that could endanger my pack!" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow as he pushed him away.

People started to come out of their tents. Grimmjow's yelling had caused most of them to wake up.

Seth walked over to Grimmjow and looked at the new comer and grinned.

"Hey Shiro you finally got out?"

"Yes"

"What's going on Grimm? You're waking everyone up" yawned Nel as she walked over with her mate.

Harribel came over with Starrk and lily, Nnoitra came with Tesra, Szayel dragged his brother out, and Ulquiorra came over with his mate Orhime.

"Grimmjow why are you yelling" whined lily as she looked at Shiro.

"Ichigo you should be inside it's bad for you to be out here" said Nel as she walked forward but was stopped by Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow what the hell?" Nel asked looking up at him.

"Leave him alone and don't touch him" he growled back.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other. They all knew that Grimmjow would do anything to protect the tiger but his behavior was confusing everyone.

"Ichigo answer my question. Why. Are. You. Running?" Grimmjow asked each word separately as he glared back at him.

Shiro came up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arm around him.

Ichigo was shaking. Grimmjow never looked at him like that before.

"Grimmjow listen ok-" but Seth was cut off.

"No I want him to say it" Seth looked back at Jake and sighed.

"Tell me" Grimmjow stepped forward but Shiro let out a warning.

"I….but…" Ichigo stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm down before starting again. "When I was nine my parents sent me away. My parents were owned by a man named Aizen and he was a cruel man at that. My parents didn't want me to live that way. In fear. So at the age of nine they snuck me, Seth, and Jake out with a group of tigers. I was different from them and Jake and Seth knew that. Because of a scientist experimented on one of my many great grandfathers, he was able to give birth and it was passed down through my family randomly being given to the boys. My parents found out about it and were scared for what Aizen might do to me seeing how he would abuse me already so they sent me away with the protection of the tigers, but we were attacked by hunters. It's been ten years since then, since my parents sent me away. My mother from what I heard from Shiro passed away leaving my dad and my two twin sisters" Ichigo sigh again as he tried to keep his tears at bay, but they soon spilt over the edge. He hated talking about that man. Everyone looked at Ichigo the whole time. Jake and Seth had moved to his side and put their hands on his shoulders.

"It is true from what he said. I don't know if you people know but outside of this forest are town and cities and within them are people not like us. They have no tail and no animal ears, they only see us as pets. Ichigo's parents have been passed from one buyer to the next. They don't care for our feelings, they make us do all of the work and if they wanted to use us for sexual terms" Jake hissed under his breath.

"Once we found out about Ichigo and him being a beta we knew he had to get out of that place and somewhere safe. Even as kids we knew that. Ichigo was Aizen's favorite" Seth voice broke as he thought back to the past "he did some cruel things to him both abusive and sexual. So his parent planed an escape for all of us and we had lost many in our fight out but Ichigo was asleep the whole time. It was a battle. One I'll never forget" Seth fell quiet and didn't look up he held his head down in shame and despair.

"I'm Ichigo's cousin Shiro. I was born before Ichigo was by a year and I stuck by him through everything. He came to me after what Aizen would do to him every night and he would stay by my side in fear of that man but when everyone was breaking out I stayed back to make sure that Aizen never got close to Ich but because I looked a lot like Ich after he was gone Aizen used me. I was finally able to get away with the help of his dad I tried to convince him to let me take the girls but he refused because Aizen knew not to touch them. It was Ichigo's mother's last wish before she died and Aizen doesn't break things like that"

Everyone listen to each of the stories that were told. They all felt sympathy for the four tigers that had gone through so much crap.

"I don't believe you" was all Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow! How the hell can't you. Look at their eyes, they look scared and terrified" yelled Nel as she smacked his head, even Harribel and Tesra took a step forward.

"I don't because I've never heard of these people that they talk about"

"So that doesn't matter! We have known Seth and Jake for three weeks and they have never looked like this before. Plus we all know that they have nightmares!" this time Tesra shouted at Grimmjow while Nnoitra pulled on his arm.

"Grimmjow please" bagged Ichigo quietly as he walked forward and up to Grimmjow until their chests were pressed together.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. He knew about the nightmares even Ichigo had them but he had to do what was best for his pack. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him and kissed him, and then he shoved him away.

"Get out of here and don't ever come back" Grimmjow growled before turning his back and walking away.

"No!" yelled Nel as she jumped towards Ichigo but she was stopped by her mate.

Everyone stood there as they watched the three tigers pull Ichigo away and into the trees. Seth and Jake glanced back once more and their faces held a small fake smile trying to let the pack know they'll be alright. Nel broke down crying, same with a few others, Harribel looked like she would but only her eyes watered she knew it was for the best or that's what Grimmjow thought. Tesra cried his eyes out as he fell to the ground he knew it wasn't right. Nnoitra wrapped his arms around Tesra but only to be pushed away as he got up and ran away screaming.

"I hate you Grimmjow!" was all they heard before he was gone.

The pack slowly returned to their tents no one saying a word just a quite sob every now and then. Nel's mate picked her up as she clung to him and cried. Szayel and Ulquiorra ran after Grimmjow and Nnoitra ran after Tesra.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow wait!" Grimmjow turned around to the voice of Szayel.<p>

"What?"

"Do you think that was a smart move" he asked.

"It was for the pack"

"If it was for the pack then why send them away! Seth and Jake were the best hunters we had and Ichigo made you look happy" yelled Ulquiorra to both of their surprises, he normally showed not emotions.

"He did not make me happy. It was annoying to keep him around. People started to deify me and go against what I said. As for the other two we can make up by sending more out" Grimmjow growled looking down at Ulquiorra.

"Then what about Tesra, Nel, Harribel, and the others that got attached to them. It's going to take some time for them to get over it. Hell Tesra might even be mentally scared he actually pushed Nnoitra away and ran off" stated Szayel.

"They'll get over it whether it takes months or years" Grimmjow turned his back to them again and walked away leaving to two to look at each other.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't stop his friends and cousin from pulling him away. Grimmjow kissing him stunned him.<p>

Seth looked at Shiro and sighed. He knew the white tiger was pissed off more than anything.

Jake had tears rolling down his cheeks when he suddenly tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

"Shit" cried Jake and Seth went to help him up.

"Here"

"Don't! Just don't ok" he cried out loud.

Shiro set Ichigo on the ground and he sat beside him, holding him.

"Jake please we don't need this right now" growled Seth.

"Then what the hell do we need? Grimmjow kicked us out and ignored us as if we were nothing and to kiss Ichigo then shove him away. Seth it's just like Aizen!"

"No he's not Jake"

"Yes he is he used us, not just Ichigo this time but all of us then threw us away as if we were trash" Jake cried harder and cling to Seth and Seth for once in his life hated someone other than Aizen.

"Please calm down Jake" Seth whispered into the tiger's ear and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm might be able to get Grimmjow to let you back in" three tiger turned to Tesra as he stood there.

"Tesra you shouldn't have come" Seth said calmly as Jake still cried.

"But it wasn't fare of him to do that! Look at Ichigo he looks petrified" he said a shot a finger at the poor boy.

"They're right Tesra. What do you think Grimmjow would say if he heard you were here?" Nnoitra came out of the shadows and even he looked sad as he cased his gaze over to Jake and Ichigo.

"Please just get out of here" Seth pleaded silently.

Tesra's tears came down and again but took Nnoitra's hand as they went back. Nnoitra cased one last look at the four of them then lead Tesra back

"King look at me" Shiro pleaded to Ichigo as he stared at the ground.

Shiro sighed before picking him put.

"I have a camp site set up. I took it from one of the dead tigers so I hope you don't mind" he mumbled.

Seth nodded and picked up Jake as they made their way.

Tesra ran right up to Grimmjow once he saw him and slapped him.

Grimmjow looked down and growled. Even though the slap didn't hurt he wanted to know who had done it.

"You really don't care for them do you?"

"I don't know what you mean" he said coolly and brushed it off.

"Yes you do! Jake is crying his eyes out and broke down so easily even Seth was pleading and god Ichigo looked as if he'd die any moment" Tesra yelled into his chest.

"You followed them"

"Grimmjow even I'm saying that it was a back idea to cast them aside like that. I mean-"

"If you care so much about them they go with them"

Nnoitra stared at Grimmjow as he disappeared into his tent and held onto a now Crying Tesra.

Nel grabbed them and pulled them over to the medical tent were quite a few people were.

"Tell us what you saw" Nel said in a stern voice but her eyes were red and puffy, Nnoitra and Tesra nodded before telling the others what happen.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time when they had reached the new camp site. Jake and Ichigo had both fallen asleep on the way there and were now resting in in the tent.<p>

"Do you think he'll let you guys back in?" Shiro asked looking at Seth.

"Not even if we bagged and used his favorite everything" Seth sigh as he threw away the blade of grass he was picking at.

"Ichigo really liked him"

"I know" as his hand reached out and pulled a hand full of grass up.

"Then why did he do that to Ich?"

"I don't know Shiro. I thought that Grimmjow liked Ich too from how he helped him but I guess it was just Ich's pheromones causing it"

"It's my fault" Shiro said with a sigh as he looked away.

"No it's not Shiro and I don't think Ichigo will blame you either. You got free and suffered longer then we did. I may be pissed at Grimmjow but I hold no regrets to see you here again by our sides where you should have been from the start"

"Thanks Seth"

Jake and Ichigo started to cry and whimper and the nightmare they were having, when Seth and Shiro came in to comfort them.

'It's gonna be hell of a long time' thought Shiro as he tried to calm down Ichigo be petting his head.

Rukia walked over to the spot she had talked with Ichigo at hoping that by now he had shown up, but there was no such thing. She was starting to lose hope that the tiger was never gonna come back.

* * *

><p>"I found them or him" Renji yelled as he came running through the trees.<p>

"Where?" Byakuya, even he was looking for the boy.

"He's with some other tigers. One's even white"

"Show us Renji" Rukia said happily.

Renji lead the two of them through the forest and back down the away he came. He put his hand up and they dropped to the ground. There were the four tigers. Night had fallen and they were making food that looked to be deer meat.

"Can we go see him?" squirmed Rukia.

"Be careful we don't know the others" Rukia nodded at the warning the stepped forward.

Shiro's ears snapped to the sound of someone coming and turned his head. Three rabbits stood looking as if they knew everyone there.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked licking his lips and stepping closer.

"I want to talk to Ichigo. We're friends" Rukia stepped forward as if challenging him.

"Shiro back off. I'm Seth and that's Jake" he said pointing to the boy in front of the fire.

"Hi I'm Rukia, this is my brother Byakuya and friend Renji who it mated to Byakuya" she said and pointed each of them out.

Jake nodded to them and Ichigo smiled.

"Hey Rukia"

"Where have you been? I've waited day and night at that spot but you never came" she pouted and walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey Ich how do you know her?"

"Oh well during the time we were split up we bumped into each other"

"You don't look so happy Ichigo" Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Well we were just kicked out of the pack that we had been with for a while. Jake and I were with them for three weeks and Ichigo two day's but we made great friends, but their Leader learnt of our past and kicked us out not believing us"

"It was my fault I came to see my King but I messed it up"

"Your king?"

"Ichigo. He says he is his king because they stuck by each other when they were younger"

"So what about your past?" Renji asked.

"Renji you already told us" Rukia said.

"Well here's an update. We come from a town and in that town lived a man named Aizen-"

"Oh we know him. We have family that came from him" Rukia said.

"Then there's no more you need to know other then the fact that Ichigo, Seth, and Jake have been hiding from him in these woods for ten years"

"But everyone knows him"

"Not the panthers" Jake said coldly.

"Their leader took us in and he fell for Ichigo but he kicked us out after we explained our past to him and the rest of his pack but he didn't believe us and kicked us out after he kissed Ichigo in front of everyone he shoved him and told us to leave. He said it was better if we left" Seth said as he looked to the side.

"So what did Aizen do to you guys?" Rukia asked easily.

"He raped me and abused me" Ichigo answered in a flat tone then got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Time Skip ~two months~<p>

Aizen sat at the table when the guard came running in announcing that the tigers they have been looking for, for over two months and three weeks have been found.

Isshin eyes went wide. He never thought that Aizen's men would find Ichigo, Seth, Jake, and Shiro. After his men had raided the small site with tigers at it he thought that three boys would take caution in what they do. Yuzu dropped her head she was sad but happy for it was only a matter of time before she would get to see her brother again. Karin was pissed she had such a stupid brother.

"Then go get them I want them back here" Aizen said with a smile on his face.

The guard nodded before running off again.

"Noba, Mabashi, Kokuto, Shuren, Gunjo, Shizuku, Kusaka, and Vega why don't you men show them a good time when they arrive. I want two on each person and I don't care how their treated as long as they live"

All the men nodded and smiled they were gonna have some fun.

Ichigo sighed as his feet splashed in the water. The tigers and the rabbits were taking a day off from hunting and gathering.

It was peaceful, birds were chirping and singing songs, all seven of them were playing in the water and having fun until Aizen's guards showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OMG! Butt cramps, it hurts so much but I must pull through

Seth: then take a break

Me: NEVER!

Jake: then bring on the butt cramps

Me: T^T

Heads Up: if you're wondering about the people Aizen called they're part of movies and the show NOT the manga wiki/Characters you can look for them on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's or bleach (only Jake and Seth)

* * *

><p>Ichigo froze. He knew he had heard the sound of leaves rustling but thought it was the wind, but now it was too late. He let out a yelp as he was pulled back. The man put the kind of muzzle that the humans used on them but before they could Ichigo yelled out run.<p>

Shiro ran towards the men that had his king but Seth pulled him back as they turned and ran. Seth knew that they wouldn't be able to get Ichigo back without a fight and the chances of them winning were very low.

Byakuya grabbed Rukia's and Renji's arms before turning and running. He hated the idea of leaving the boy behind seeing how they had become great friends but there was nothing to do.

Aizen's men dragged Ichigo into a clearing and threw him into a cage. Ichigo tried to get out by biting the bars, shoving and slamming against them, and even slashing out at the lock but no such luck. He soon knew that he couldn't get away and coward in a corner of the cage with his tail wrapped tightly around him and his ears flat back against his head.

Rukia tripped and was jumped from behind. Byakuya looked at her and started to go back for her but she yelled no and Renji pulled him away.

"Come on!" Renji yelled tugging at Byakuya's clothing before they started to run again.

* * *

><p>Jake split off from Seth and Shiro as they all went different ways and he charged at the man that held Rukia down.<p>

"Go now!" He yelled and pulled her from the ground.

"Why did you come?"

"We split up I thought if I came back around here then they wouldn't find me"

"That was smart"

"It was until I saw you"

"Thanks for the help"

"It was useless anyway" Jake said as he and Rukia were tackled down and muzzles strapped on.

* * *

><p>Shiro climbed the trees and lost the man that was after him.<p>

Seth ran around in circles until the man ran out of breath and stopped then Seth ran a different way.

Renji and Byakuya ran then slid down into a hole that they only knew.

* * *

><p>Jake and Rukia were brought back to the clearing that had Ichigo curled up in a cage and both were thrown into their own.<p>

"Aizen said to grab the tiger's not a rabbit"

"I know but I think he'll like a new present seeing how the others got away"

"Well we at least got two" the man said leaning closer.

"Ya but we got the main one he wanted. The beta" the man said reaching into Ichigo's cage and patted his head.

Jake watched the man touch Ichigo and knew that he was done for. No way was Aizen going to let him go now that he knew what he was.

A blanket was thrown over the cages as the men set out the long journey but to Aizen's house.

* * *

><p>Seth met up with Shiro at their camp site, they waited half of the day before Renji and Byakuya showed up.<p>

"Where is Rukia?"

"They got her. We had to leave, we couldn't let them get us all"

"I know the same with Ichigo and I believe they got Jake too"

"What were those things they put on them?" Renji looked up with sad eyes

"It was a muzzle they would put it on us if we were being bad. It just stops you from talking. You won't be able to open your mouth"

Renji nodded then sat down. He never thought that this would happen. He thought that they were free from the man that his elders talked about.

"It's my fault" Shiro said quietly.

"It couldn't have been. We moved around too much for them to notice. They must have found us in the night or something"

"He is right Shiro. This is no one's fault other than Aizen. Now let's go talk to our elders they may know what to do" Byakuya suggested

All four of them sat before the elders that were rabbits and waited to see what they would say after hearing their story.

"There is nothing we can do"

"What! There has to be something"

"Renji please calm down" called one of the elders.

"If I may say so I don't think we have to calm down my sister was taken along with two tigers that were our friends. What can we do?"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do"

"Then please tell me how you had heard of Aizen?" asked Seth

"From a fox that pasted here many years ago when I was a young boy"

"I thought so" Seth hissed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"So you're saying you never had been near Aizen?"

"Yes sadly that is why we can't help. You're friends are gone and they won't be coming back" the elders said before getting up and leaving

"Then can't you help us fight back?" yelled Shiro.

"No sadly again. We are not strong enough. You would need a large group of people to help you"

"Or panthers" Seth sighed.

"Yes panther would be very helpful. They're quite strong"

"Seth we have to try right?" Shiro looked over at him.

"Yes guys we do"

They stood up and thanked the elders for their time before walking away and towards the only hope they had left.

* * *

><p>Seth walked into the new camp site that the panthers had moved to. It wasn't hard to find them after all he just followed their smell.<p>

Nel looked up from the fish she was cleaning and stared Seth straight in the eyes before looking past him to the two rabbits and the white tiger.

"Grimmjow leader of the panthers" Seth called out and waited until the teal haired man came from around the corner.

"I told you to never come back"

"Yes I know that but we need your help" Seth stood tall and strong against Grimmjow his once friend.

"I don't care. I know you're scared to come back here and I can tell easily because even Jake and Ichigo aren't here. Plus it's sad to know that you ran to the rabbits for help" Grimmjow laughed before walking away. "Get out of here"

"But we didn't run to anyone but you for help" Shiro spoke this time his ear drooped low and his tail limp.

"I said I don't care" Nel stood up and walked over slightly as did others.

"They got him" was all Seth said before the tears ran down his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled at Seth. He knew Seth was strong but to see him cry was weird.

"Grimmjow they got Ichigo and Jake, they also got Rukia she was a friend of ours that we had met. She was a rabbit, sister to Byakuya and friend to his mate Renji" Seth said pointing out the rabbits as he said their names.

"So what do you want me to do? Feel sorry for you? I do really but I can't help"

"Shiro lied before about not going to someone else before we turned to you. We had gone to your elders because they would talk about Aizen and all of the bad things he had done. We thought it was to our people and that they had survived but it turned out that a man passed through when they were younger and told them of Aizen. Even they think it will take a large amount of people to take him down we asked for their help but they turned us down you're our only hope" Renji called out to Grimmjow as he shoved his way past Seth and glared at the panther leader.

"Follow me" Grimmjow sighed after a really long pause and walked over to the camp fire. If he was going to help then he wanted to know what he was up against.

"What is this man like?" Nel asked and sat down.

"Nel leave you shouldn't be here"

"I don't care whether you help or not but I plan to help them either way" Nel growled at Grimmjow.

"Who else plans to help them even though I might not?" Harribel, Tesra, Szayel, Yylfordt, Yammy, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Orihime, Mila Rose, D-Roy, and many other panthers and other animals stepped forward.

Grimmjow looked at the ones that came forth all his best fighters.

"Alright tell us about this man that you're afraid of"

Seth nodded but Shiro stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I'll tell him"

Aizen's story:

When Aizen was a young boy and his parents introduced him to the hybrids he fell in love with them right away but his favorite was the tiger. When Aizen was at the age of 10 an assassin tried to kill him and so his parents bought him a tiger hybrid to watch over him. This hybrid was Isshin, Ichigo's dad. His dad at the time was Aizen grew up he became more fascinated with the hybrids and bought many of his own, soon his name was known all over the world. The man who bought the most expensive, the rarest, or the most interesting looking hybrids that were for sale.

When Aizen was at the age of 11 Isshin pointed out another tiger hybrid that he was interested in. This hybrid was Masaki Ichigo's mother. When Aizen bought her Isshin was happy and after a month or so they mated. Ichigo had been born when Aizen was 12 and the man fell in love with the small hybrid right when he laid eyes on Ichigo grew up he was paired with his cousin Shiro and his two best friends Seth and Jake. Aizen wouldn't have any of that when Ichigo was 5 Aizen forced him to play with him and leave the other three behind. Ichigo didn't mind because Aizen had better toys to play with but for two years Ichigo had turned his back to his friends.

On Aizen's 19 birthday he found out that Ichigo didn't come and he was furious. He had found Ichigo asleep in his bed and took him while he slept. Once Ichigo woke up knowing where he was, he was scared. He knew that Aizen must have broken into their house and taken him. Ichigo tried many times to sneak away but Aizen's men would always find Aizen returned from a trip that he had taken with his family his guards told him what Ichigo had been up to and he didn't approve. So the next time he met up with Ichigo was when he had been brought to Aizen's room. Aizen showed his dominance to Ichigo by raping him. (he's 7)

Things went on like that. Ichigo would run to his family and friends for help and safety but soon only ran to his friends and Shiro because at the age of 8 his sisters were born and he didn't want to bring any harm to them.

Masaki and Isshin came up with the plan to get Ichigo away from there and the plan was put into action on his ninth birthday, but Ichigo's mom died at the hands of Aizen when he found out that she had made the plan. Shiro became the substitute for Ichigo but he was never raped. After the 10 years for the pain and suffering he broke away from Aizen and had found Ichigo once again.

End of the story

"So what will happen to Ichigo?" asked Nel.

"Aizen found out about Ichigo being a beta. He will do anything to keep him but Aizen swore never to use guns I don't know why though" Shiro looked her in the eye as he talked in a loud voice for everyone to hear.

"Then there is no way of getting them back" Grimmjow commented before standing up.

"Yes there is" Seth said loudly.

"He is right. Aizen will do anything to keep Ichigo but first he'll have to break him. Ichigo won't go down without a fight because Rukia and Jake are there"

"Then how do we get them back" Starrk yawned loudly.

"When Aizen has to break hybrids he keeps them in one area. Depending on who Aizen puts on watch for them it might be easy as walking into the building and walking back out"

"Then why do you need me?" asked Grimmjow sitting back down.

"Because Aizen will most likely put his best men on Jake and Ichigo. He might also keep Rukia inside"

"What Shiro means is if we have to get inside then it will be harder then getting out. They won't let us leave without a few cuts and bruises"

"I want my sister back and I will do anything to get her back, if it means that I have to fight Aizen then I will" Byakuya glared at Grimmjow.

"So who's still in?" asked Renji.

Everyone that stood there before stood up again. None of them leaving or showing any type of feeling that they were gonna back down.

"Alright then. Let's start with a plan, but I can tell you this, it will take a long time before we're ready" Grimmjow sighed and finally gave in.

Everyone nodded they knew it was going to be hard and would have to train even more to be on time.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: God I can't sleep I want this done

Jake: well you have some people supporting you

Me: thanks Jake -.- and thank you to my supporters ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own these character's (only Jake and Seth)

* * *

><p>Ichigo cried out as he was thrown into a new cage. Jake and Rukia were no ware to be found. He sat up and groaned, his ears pinned back. Aizen had sent two of his meanest guys to watch him. Ichigo heard stories of them when his was younger and he had never wanted to meet them. Kokuto and Gunjo.<p>

Ichigo curled up into a corner at the far left of his cage and wrapped his tail around him. He hated the smell, he hated Grimmjow for being a jerk, he hated himself for who he was but he hated Aizen the most. The others were no ware near being compared to how must the hated Aizen. In truth he loathed him.

"Awww is the kitty going to cry?" Gunjo laughed and poked Ichigo with his sword.

"Gunjo be nice we can play with him tomorrow"

"Fine but I get to first"

Kokuto nodded and they turned their backs to Ichigo and left. That's when the noise started.

The others that were locked up started to rattle the bars. Ichigo curled up even move he just wanted to get away from it all. A hand touched his head and he looked up and a little girl with pick hair looked down on him.

"You ok kitty?" she smiled and held out her hand with candy in it.

"Just leave me alone" he put his head back down.

"Kenny the kitty's sad and he won't play"

"Yachiru leave the boy alone" a big man said as he stepped over and picked the little girl up.

"Kenpachi you're being nice for once" said a man that looked like a girl.

"Yumichika shut up" said a bald guy.

"Awww don't be mean Ikkaku" the two bickered back and forth.

"Just shut up both of you"

The doors open and Yachiru went back over to Ichigo as she patted his back happily

"Sorry Yachiru but this one was caught specifically by orders from Aizen so you can't play with him" one of the guards said as he brought food in and placed it by Ichigo's cage.

"Why was he specifically captured?" asked as Kenpachi pulled Yachiru away from the kid. It wasn't normal for Aizen to do that.

Ichigo hissed as his ear was pulled. The little girl had been hanging onto it when she had been pulled away. Ichigo stood up ignoring the stares and walked over to the far corner away from the little girl. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, but it came easier then he thought.

"I mean he's the one that had gotten away ten years ago and Aizen has him back along with Jake"

Kenpachi drew in a breath. He had heard stories of the fight that had taken place all those years ago, but he never thought that he would meet one of the people who were in it. Hell not even the main reason the fight had broken out. Kenpachi looked over at the boy that now laid away from his cage.

"Well it's time to eat anyway so come get your food" the guard sigh and passed the food out but lingered before the kids' cage before leave the house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's body was on fire. Hands touched him everywhere and he loved it. The shadow above him ran his hands up and down his body before creeping up his top. The hands played with his nipples before they trailed back down. Ichigo had his hands fisted a little and at either side of his head. It was a way how beta's showing that they were being submissive.<p>

The shadow had no face or name. There was no colour either but somehow Ichigo knew the hands.

They slowly moved up again and Ichigo felt pressure on his lips and he moaned. The lips were soft but firm and he was loving every minute of it. The hands pulled his shirt over the top of his head and he could see a small smile. Ichigo felt safe and sighed when the shadow nuzzled his neck.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and felt the hair on the back of his neck rising at the feel of the hot but cool breath. Once his shirt was gone the cool air hit his chest but it didn't help fan the flames that lapped at his body wherever the hands had trailed. They played with his nipples once again while his neck was attacked with licks and kisses.

The hands traveled lower and lower until they hocked a finger around the loops of his pants and pulled at them. Ichigo looked into what he thought were the eyes and the shadow stared back. He leaned up and was met halfway in a heated kiss that made him burn even hotter with need. Ichigo ran his tongue along the other's and groaned. His lip was lightly bitten then tugged on and Ichigo arched at the feeling. Then hands slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down with the loops that they had once held.

Ichigo moaned loudly as his pants were tugged down freeing him. One hand moved to his hard clothed erection while the other playfully pushed his legs wider apart and then up his boxers. He whimpered as the hand played with his erection, pushed and rubbed but at a slow paste.

"Please" Ichigo moaned.

"Please what Ichigo?" the shadow said from above him breaking the kiss and moving down his body.

"Please Grimmjow don't tease me" Ichigo arched as Grimmjow kissed and licked at Ichigo's abdomen.

Grimmjow smirked and looked back up at him. Ichigo's eyes pleading to be taken right then and there. Grimmjow put three fingers to Ichigo's mouth and he looked at them and tilted his head.

"Suck on them Ich" Ichigo opened his mouth and licked at Grimmjow's fingers, loving the taste that filled his mouth.

With one hand Grimmjow pulled his top off and pants off before leaning back over Ichigo. He took the fingers out of his mouth and pulled the only remaining garments. Ichigo gasped at the feeling of Grimmjow's wet fingers near his entrance. Ichigo squirmed at the feeling it was new to him and closed his eyes. When Ichigo closed his eyes pain shot through him. He opened them with a yelp of pain and Aizen sat there grinning menacingly.

"You're mine now and forever" he said leaning over right before he pushed in-

* * *

><p>Ichigo jerked awake and looked around in shock. His tail hurt and his eyes fell on Ikkaku.<p>

"Sorry you didn't sound like the dream was fun" he mumbled before walking back to his spot and sat down again. Ichigo rubbed his tail in his hands as he sat up and leaned back. 'Oh my god I just had a semi-wet dream that had Grimmjow in it….why did it have to turn into Aizen' Ichigo thought to himself as he went off into his own world.

He didn't know what time it was when Gunjo and Kokuto came for him but the sun was in the sky and more of the other hybrids were gone.

Kenpachi looked up as Aizen's two most trusted men walked in and went up to Ichigo's cage. He fought them the whole way but they over powered him and pulled him out. The other hybrids yelling and cheering at the scene in front of them it was rare for one to fight, but Kenpachi thought after today he wouldn't fight back anymore.

Ichigo was dragged from his cage by his feet on his stomach then flipped to his back. The two of them were stronger then he was, also because there was two of them and one of him.

"Alright kitty it's time for your training"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: sleepy -.-

Ichigo: then sleep

Me: but I have to work on this chapter now shut up or you'll get rape dreams all the time

Ichigo:….bastard

Me: XD

* * *

><p>Ichigo cried out in pain as his back hit the wall. They have been at this for over four hours. Ichigo wanted to rest or even have a small breather but the two of them kept pounding him.<p>

"Just give up and do as we say!" Gunjo yelled

"Gunjo just let him have a break, it's four in the afternoon. Anymore and he might die, then Aizen will punish you" Kokuto put a hand on Gunjo's shoulder.

Gunjo looked back at Kokuto and sighed. He grabbed Ichigo by his hair and pulled him from the training grounds and back into the housing building for the hybrids. While Kokuto unlocked the cage door Gunjo threw Ichigo into it.

Ichigo landed hard on the ground with a cry of pain. He had blood on his tail with small patches of orange showing threw. His ears had small cuts, his back had been whipped and his torso had deep gashes. Blood dripped from his wounds as he laid on the floor and pooled around him.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi watched as the two men brought Ichigo back. The poor kid wasn't moving and the bleeding wouldn't stop.<p>

"Hey kid you ok?" Kenpachi leaned closer but no noise came from him.

"Kenny is kitty ok?"

"I don't know. Hey Ikkaku you have a better view"

"Ya and he don't look so great. He may or may not pull through the night that's if they don't come back"

"Kenny you like the kitty right? Why don't you help him?" Yachiru looked over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Sorry but even I can't help him" Yachiru's ears dropped and her tail went limp.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked through everyone that stood in front of him. He was proud to know that many would risk their lives for his future mate and their very short term friends.<p>

Szayel, Yammy, Harribel, Nel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Luppi, Yylfordt, Starrk, Tesra, Mila Rose, D-Roy and many others. They all grinned back at Grimmjow.

"Alright we have all been training for a long time and I'm happy to see that many people are into this"

"Shut up Grimmjow. We don't want your pep talk" yelled Nnoitra

"Ya you didn't even want to help in the first place" called another

"Oh don't act like you guys didn't know" Shiro said as he came up behind Grimmjow and stood beside Renji.

"What?" Nel gave a confused look.

"Grimmjow was going to go save Ichigo whether you guys were coming to help or not. He just didn't want to get you guys hurt so he tried to act like he didn't care then he was going to leave with us later in the night" Seth replied as he came out of his tent.

Nel looked at Grimmjow but he turned his head away.

"I knew you liked him! Once he was gone you wouldn't stop sulking" Nel laughed loudly and ran over to give Grimmjow a hug.

"Get off of me!" he pushed her away only to have her laugh more.

* * *

><p>Time Skip ~two days~<p>

Ichigo sighed as something rubbed his head. They brushed against his ears and he hissed it hurt a lot and the hand backed off. Ichigo open his eyes to see a fox looking down on him.

"Here drink this" Ichigo looked at the cup the fox held in his hand.

"Drink it kid it'll help" Ichigo looked over at Kenpachi and took the cup.

Ichigo had lost faith in anyone coming to help him and began to trust Kenpachi even more. He never learnt why he and the rest of his friends were here. Ichigo was at his breaking point. The two guards shoved and pounded thoughts into his head that no one was coming to help and that they were all too scared to, they also beat him to the point where he couldn't walk.

The fox's name was Gin. He had silver hair was lavender streaks within it to bring it out more, his eyes never seemed to open and he always had a creepy smile on his face but for when Ichigo had gotten beaten up bad one time. He had large ears and a puffy tail the matched his hair colour and Ichigo learnt that he was someone that he could trust but Gin was also Aizen's most favorite pet other then Ichigo. Gin had told his family what was happening to him and that he was alright but he wasn't Gin knew that Ichigo was almost broken.

* * *

><p>Gunjo and Kokuto walked in right after Gin left. If they knew that Gin was helping Ichigo then they would tell Aizen and it would be all over. Gunjo walked into Ichigo's cage after Kokuto unlocked it. Gunjo stared down at Ichigo and he just looked back at him.<p>

"He's done" Gunjo smiled and pulled Ichigo to his feet.

Gunjo picked Ichigo up bridle style and walked into Aizen's mansion. Ichigo looked over his shoulders at everyone he came to know and sighed. He'd miss them yes but he would be free from the beatings.

Aizen looked up as the doors open Nano came in to give him the update of Jake.

"The boy won't do anything. He's not fighting back but he's also not eating" Aizen nodded.

"Threaten him by using one over the two that came with him"

"Alright sir but-" Nano was cut off as the door open again.

"Why are you coming in? There-" Aizen stopped when he saw Gunjo carrying Ichigo in his arms.

"He's done" Gunjo grinned again and Ichigo shuttered.

"Ichigo" Aizen whispered but Ichigo's ear picked up the word and he turned his head to look at the man he had tried to hide from for so many years.

"Sir where do you want me to put him?"

"In my room and have someone look over him"

"Yes sir" Kokuto bowed and led Gunjo out the door and down a few corridors to two large doors that almost touch the high celling.

* * *

><p>Kokuto opened one of the doors and stepped aside for Gunjo to walk through. Ichigo looked around the room everything was still white. Hell the whole mansion was white, there was not colour other then pictures and furniture. Ichigo saw a large T.V screen on the wall to the far left and a king size bed to the far right. There were chairs and a small table and a couch between the space. Two see through doors led outside to a balcony and another to the washroom.<p>

Gunjo placed Ichigo on the bed and walked over to the door to answer the small knock.

"Kokuto called me" he boy shivered and walked past Gunjo. He was small and had tiny black ears that barely made it over his black hair, he also has a thin long tail to match them.

"Once you're done bring him new clothing as well" Gunjo stated and walked out, while Kokuto stayed to watch over Ichigo.

"He'll be alright just sore" the young boy said as he looked over Ichigo and took his clothing off one piece at a time.

Ichigo didn't fight and let the boy do what Aizen wanted. He'd do anything as long as Aizen wanted him to do it. Ichigo was tired of fighting but if Aizen tried to force him have sex again then he would fight. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow and Grimmjow only. Now that he thought about it he had been having more dreams where a shadow turned into Grimmjow but later into Aizen, but for most of it Ichigo was happy that it was Grimmjow.

"What if lord Aizen wanted to do anything with him like sex or other fun games?" Kokuto asked pulling out his phone.

"He can still do it but Ichigo will be very sore after depending if he fights back or not"

Kokuto nodded and went off to call someone, leave the two boys alone.

"Why did you stop fighting?" Ichigo looked down at the young boy.

"It hurt a lot and I had given up hope on my friends to come and help me. They all know what Aizen was like or at least four of them did"

"If they know how Aizen is they maybe they will still come"

"It's been four days. I may sound like a wimp right now but I'm tired of fighting two large guys that have more power then me" Ichigo glared down at the boy and flatten his ears while his tail swished behind him.

"No you don't sound like a wimp. I've heard many times of how Aizen treated you and you got away"

"I was asleep and many had died, but it was all for a lost cause"

"Maybe it doesn't has to be" Ichigo hissed out loud when the boy pushed too hard on one of the cuts on his back. "Sorry"

"What do you mean? I was caught. I had been in hiding for over ten years and because of that I let my guard down"

"No you finally found peace wherever you were. You were happy and it wouldn't be a lost cause if you got away again. The people who helped you out wanted you to be free so one way or another if you're free then they will be happy. Ok I'm done" the boy stood up and walked away after cleaning up.

"Thank you" Ichigo said to his back and he turned around.

"Ichigo many people are worried for you, so don't give up hope. Hold onto it even if it takes years because it means that there are people out there who love you. Just play the part that Aizen wants you to and you'll be fine" he smiled then left.

Ichigo stared at the floor and sighed. He didn't want to admit it but the boy was right but sadly he couldn't find the hope he once had, so he would play the part and hopefully he wouldn't become it.

Ichigo woke back up. He had been on and off all day. Aizen hadn't even come to see him, so Ichigo had guessed that he was busy.

He crawled out of bed and grabbed the clothing on the end of the bed and walked naked over to the washroom. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to leave the room because there were people guarding the door.

Ichigo turned the water on and stepped into the spray. The warmth on his back was heaven but he knew that he was in hell. Ichigo thought back to how after Yylfordt had almost raped him that he would wake up to have Grimmjow's arms around him and the warmth on his back. The thought had turned into something else as his member slowly came to life.

Ichigo moaned as a picture of Grimmjow half-naked but his pants rode low on his hips and he bent over giving Ichigo a nice view of his butt came into his mind. He lowered his hand, moving down his body. It wasn't like his dreams were there was a fiery feeling left but it still left good. One of his hands grasped his erection and the other braced himself to the walk. His legs were already weakening as another picture clip peered into his mind. This time Grimmjow was facing him, Ichigo at the time was still caution of him and Grimmjow had returned from a bath.

The water drops ran down his body and Ichigo took in even movement of them. He also took in the muscle that was Grimmjow's stomach. His long strong arms and how his teal hair was no longer messy but hanging down with water dripping from the tips, some strands even sticking to his neck. Ichigo watched one droplet as it went from under his chin and rolled down slowly and Ichigo drank it all in, but the droplet didn't stop, it went lower and lower until it passed his hips and went into his pants.

Ichigo gulped and saw that Grimmjow's pants hung lower then he thought. Grimmjow was drying his hair and moved every now and then letting Ichigo see that his hair was teal even down there. Ichigo's hand moved faster and faster as he watched Grimmjow through his memory. He came with a cry and lowered himself to the floor as the water washed away the sinful act that he had just done.

Once he had dried off and was in his new clothing he went and sat down on the bed. There was nothing to do and he didn't know how to work a T.V. he laid back and looked at the ceiling wishing that even Kenpachi was here or even Yachiru, though she liked to pull on his ears and tail when she could reach him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up. He didn't even notice when he had dosed off. The room was dark indicating that someone had come into the room when he had passed out and turned the lights off. Ichigo stretched his normal kitty stretch and yawned. His ears flickered to the sound of voices outside of the door. The door then opened and Aizen walked in.<p>

Ichigo sat on the couch his ears flat against his head and his tail puffed out. He knew that he had to play the part but he never like Aizen one bit, not as kids and not now.

"Ichigo you shouldn't sleep on the couch you'll catch a cold and with your injures it's not good" Aizen said in a calm voice as he came closer.

"I'm sorry I woke up and I must have dosed off with nothing to do" Ichigo tried not to clench his teeth.

Aizen nodded before helping Ichigo up and over to the bed.

"I know that you're a beta Ichigo. Is that why everyone got you away from me?" Aizen said quietly, as if he was hurt but the act.

"Yes. They wanted me to find a mate and bare their children" Ichigo nodded hating that the man knew what everyone tried to hide.

"But I thought you loved me. I mean you were always by my side" Ichigo was shocked.

"I could never mate with you, not that I wouldn't want to but it would have never been possible"

"But what if I wanted you to stay by my side? What if I wanted you to have my children and not some whore?"

"It wouldn't be possible" Ichigo looked down at the floor he didn't really know if it was or not possible but that's how he wanted to keep it.

"Stop lying to me Ichigo. I'm not fun to be around when pissed" Aizen grabbed Ichigo's throat and forced him down onto the bed.

"Aizen I'm not lying" Ichigo looked up with pleading eyes.

"You know your mothers dying wish was for me to leave your sisters alone and I have but I will break it if you ever deify me and if not that then what about you're other friends. Jake and Rukia. I could use them instead of you" Aizen sneered as his grip grew tighter.

"A….Aizen….ple-please….I would…..never leave you again…..just don't…hu….hurt them" Ichigo gasped for air and his windpipe was slowly crushed.

"Good" he said and leaned down on top of Ichigo and licked his neck. "Then you're mine"

Ichigo fought hard not to squirm. Aizen ran his tongue up and down his neck. He mumbled Ichigo's name then pulled back to look down on him.

Aizen kissed Ichigo, forcing his tongue inside to sweep the cavern of the wet heat. Ichigo lost it.

"No! Stop please!" Ichigo yowled loudly shaking his head from side to side.

"I knew it was an act. You never wanted to be with me! You're not marked so why won't you chose me!" Aizen yelled furiously and pushed Ichigo into the head bored of the bed.

He jumped off and walked over to his closet and before Ichigo could get away he returned with a black bag. Ichigo stared in fear at the man as he pulled rope out of the bag and walked over to Ichigo.

"N…no please" Ichigo's ears twitched around trying to sense a way out but no luck.

"I can't have you resisting me now can I? But I will make it easy for you I won't mark you yet until you give in"

Aizen pulled one of Ichigo's arms and tired it to the bed rest while he fought against the man's hold but Aizen was stronger than him. He always was. Ichigo cried out in pain as he was pulled roughly back down the bed until he laid flat on his back after his other hand was tied. Aizen crawled back over to him and tied a blindfold over his eyes.

"This will make your other senses heighted" Aizen leaned close to his ear and whispered the words.

Ichigo was crying. Not matter how hard he pulled on the ropes they wouldn't budge. They would just cut his wrists but Ichigo ignored the pain and the blood that he felt and pulled harder. He wanted Grimmjow, only Grimmjow could touch him like this.

"Stop you're ruining your wrists" Aizen hissed off to his right.

Ichigo flinched. The blindfold already had darken spots on it but Aizen ignored it again.

"Mmmm Ichigo you turn me on so much"

Ichigo stopped moving at that. The voice sounded like Aizen but it also had a mixture of what Yylfordt had when he tried to rape him. Ichigo knew he couldn't win but he wouldn't give in either.

"Haah" Ichigo breather in sharply as a hand moved up his chest pulling his top as well.

"You're mine and mine only" Aizen whispered the words into his ear and Ichigo wished that his friends hadn't given up on him.

"Please stop" Ichigo plead.

"I'm sorry but I waited too long to do this and I had expected to come here and not have you fight me" Aizen hissed as he played with one of Ichigo's nipples.

It didn't feel right. It felt as if something slimy was touching him and he shivered at the feeling. The hand moved up as another went into his hair and pulled him up. Ichigo cried at the pain of his hair being pulled but felt his top being pushed over his head.

"Please no" Ichigo could do nothing just beg and wait for it to stop.

Aizen looked down at his prize and smiled. He loved hearing the pain in the boy's voice and wished to see his eyes if the fire was still there. Aizen hummed as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck and breathed in. he loved the boys smell as well and sighed. He straddled Ichigo's hips to stop him from squirming.

"This could be a lot worse"

"Nnnn…"

Aizen smiled as he finally got a sexual response.

"That's it Ichigo fall for me"

"Never" spat Ichigo and he felt the weight press down harder on his chest.

"Don't deify me!" Aizen yelled and pushed down into Ichigo until he got a strangled cry.

"I will never fall for you and you will never make me hard" Aizen was pissed.

No one has ever fought him before. He stopped for a minute thinking then crawled down Ichigo's body and ripped his pants off. Without warning he took Ichigo into his mouth and began to suck and lick him. It took a bit but finally Ichigo started to react to the hot heat that covered him.

"Argu" Ichigo grunted and turned his head to the side.

He got very little pleasure from Aizen giving him a blow job. It felt wrong and out of place.

"Why won't you react like you did before?" Aizen yelled again and gripped Ichigo erection.

"Awah" Ichigo cried in pain as his erection was squeezed to hard.

Aizen stood up and walked over to the black bag and pulled out a cock ring. Returning to Ichigo and he placed it on him.

"Because if deified me you get special treatment" Aizen smiled.

Ichigo could have sworn his heart stopped.

"No Aizen please just let me go!" Ichigo yelped and thrashed around on the bed again.

"Too late"

Without warning Aizen penetrated Ichigo and he cried out loud. It felt like he was being torn from the inside out.

"Stop! I don't want this" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Oh but you will soon" Aizen said evilly.

Aizen continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo at he own paste. Not slowing down one bit. Ichigo screamed the whole time. Begging and crying to be let go but Aizen ignored him the whole time taking the pleasure that he wanted.

Ichigo finally came with a horse cry but no semen came out. Aizen came a little bit after with a few more thrusts. They did it about two more times and each time the pressure building of Ichigo much needing release.

Aizen removed the blindfold and Ichigo's tears still fell down he cheeks.

"You're mine Ichigo" Aizen said and leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips before getting dressed. He went back to Ichigo and untied both of his hands and pulled off the cock ring. Aizen pumped Ichigo a few times before he came. It hurt everywhere.

Aizen left the room calling the boy that had taken care of Ichigo before to got clean up the mess.

Ichigo didn't look up as the door open. He was in too much pain and he knew that he didn't look good at all. His tail had blood on it from when it had rubbed against his thighs. He had blood all over his legs, his hair stuck out in random direction and he laid in a puddle of white.

"Ichigo" He boy called Ichigo's name as he moved closer, tears still running down his face.

"Hanataro I think we should tell the others" the boy looked up at Gin and nodded.

"You should I want to check on him"

Gin nodded and left the room while the boy moved over to Ichigo's side. Putting a hand out to rest it on his head. Ichigo flinched away and then hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry" the boy got up and walked to the washroom then returned with a glass of water. "Here drink this it's the same stuff that Gin would feed you it'll take the pain away"

Ichigo didn't move. The only way you could tell that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest and that he blinked every now and then.

"Please Ichigo" the boy went to touch Ichigo again only to get a growl in warning.

The boy sighed and left to find Gin.

* * *

><p>"So Gin how is he?" Kenpachi asked as Gin came into the hybrids housing. It was the only reason for him to be coming.<p>

"He's broken" replied Hanataro as he walked in. "He won't respond to a thing and won't let anyone touch him"

"That bastard"

* * *

><p>time skip ~seven hours~<p>

"What happen to Ichigo" called a voice from the door.

Everyone turned around to look at the group of people that now stood blocking the light from coming in. The light came in from behind the group so no one knew who it was.

Shiro walked forward and over to Gin.

"What happen to Ich?" he said as he grabbed the front of his top.

"Hold on. First tell us who you are then I'll answer" Gin shoved Shiro off him.

"Fine. You already know me. This is Grimmjow, Nel, Nnoitra, Szayel, Yylfordt, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Renji, Byakuya, Yammy, D-Roy, Tesra, Starrk, Harribel, Luppi, Mila Rose, Seth, and others that have come to help us get you out and get Ichigo, Jake and Rukia back" Shiro said as he pointed to each person.

Gin nodded and looked from one person to another. They were a big group and over different hybrids. This might have been the only other time that Gin has seen many different hybrids come together to save some people and only three at that.

"Aizen has gotten his hands on Ichigo a few days ago, and well let's just say he had his way with him" Hanataro looked down at the floor refusing to look at anyone in the eyes.

"He raped Ichigo" this time Grimmjow stepped forward.

"Yes about three times from what I know about so far" Hanataro nodded and looked up at a very pissed off panther.

"What does it matter to you? You're here to save us and help us. From what I hear when Ichigo was asleep is that you kicked him out and away from your pack" growled Kenpachi.

"Who are you?"

"Kenpachi. I've lived here for a long time and I know what a person who was broken looks like, and he was broken from the moment when Aizen's men brought him in. Who are you to him?"

"I'm his fucking mate" Grimmjow growled and walked out for the house.

"Grimm! Sorry you'll have to excuse him. He's not in a very good mood right now. Ok guys it's time to get to work" Nel called and everyone gathered around.

She instructed people to different jobs. A group was going to bring the caged hybrids back to the forest once they broke them out while others would head out into different areas of the mansion looking for their friends.

"Wait I want to come" Kenpachi stood up and walked over to the cage door.

"Me too" Ikkaku, Yumi and a few others called out and nodded.

"Alright. Grimmjow take your group and go find Ichigo" Nel called out to the doors and the only answer they got was a grunt.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: XD almost done

Grimmjow: finally because i wanna do it with Ich

Me: Don't complain! :(

Disclaimer: you know it

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ran ahead of his group being the faster one. He jumped in to air and dropped kick the man that ran to him. He spun on the back of his heal and kicked another man in the stomach. Nnoitra came up beside him and slashed out with his daggers. While the two of them took the stronger ones the others that came up behind them took out the weaker ones.<p>

Grimmjow kicked a door down and pushed through the people that stood there looking around the room for two people. Ichigo and Aizen. Nnoitra took over the room in a flash as bodies dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>Tesra and Mila Rose lead the others back into the forest and back to their camp to wait of the others.<p>

Nel pushed through the men that blocked her, and her group's way. Szayel taped her shoulder and cover his nose and mouth with has hand. Nel looked back to see the others doing so as well. Szayel through the knock out gas into the middle of the crowd. He and Nel jumped back holding their breath waiting for the smoke to clear.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra held Orihime's hand as they passed through with ease. Taking down who ever got in their way.<p>

Kenpachi lead the group of hybrid that came from the cages happily demolishing the mansion as they ran through it.

"Yay Kenny's happy" called the little girl with pink hair.

* * *

><p>Four hours before the invasion (sorry if the time is wacked up)<p>

Aizen looked up from his spot on the bed and licked his lips. Ichigo looked wonderful underneath him. Even though he was fighting him and begging for him to stop but other then that Aizen loved it.

Ichigo couldn't cry anymore. No more tears came down his face, it was like he was dried up. Ichigo pushed weakly on Aizen's chest. He was tired and sore.

Aizen smiled down at Ichigo before he flipped him over and pressed him down into the bed. Ichigo squirmed he didn't what this anymore. He had retreated giving up the beatings because at least there he had someone to talk to. Ichigo let Aizen push him down until he felt something brush his neck.

"NO!" Ichigo shoved against Aizen.

"You're mine Ichigo"

Aizen went to bite down onto Ichigo's neck but he was moving around too much. Aizen growled in warning but Ichigo didn't stop. He only wanted Grimmjow. Aizen pulled back and glared down at Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed even more until pain shot through his head. He turned and looked up at Aizen with watery eyes of which he thought had dried up. Aizen had punched Ichigo in the back of his head.

Ichigo pulled his hands up to protect his head and curled up as much as he could. Aizen hit him repeatedly. Over and over Ichigo had sharp pains cursing through his body were Aizen's fists connected with his body.

"Why? Why won't you mate with me?" Aizen's fist connected with his head again and Ichigo saw stars.

Once Aizen was done, Ichigo was black and blue.

"That's it" Aizen stood up and got dressed. "Kokuto!"

"Yes sir?" Kokuto opened the door and looked in.

"Take Ichigo outside and chain him up. He will stay out there with no food until he learns who his master is"

"Yes Aizen"

Kokuto walked over to Ichigo as Aizen left. Pulling a pair of pants onto him and lifting him up. Ichigo didn't fight he hurt too much and there was no point.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid on the ground. His ear's drooped to the side of his head and his tail was switch at his side. His lifted his head from his hands when footsteps came closer. It was just one of Aizen's guards walking around. Ichigo put his head back down and sighed. Ichigo rolled over so that he was on his back. Sure being chained up sucked and it was hot out but Ichigo loved the heat on his back and he was away from Aizen.<p>

The commotion didn't start until a few minutes after. The guards started running all over the place yelling at each other to get ready for a fight. Ichigo sat up and moved to sit on his knees with his hands on the ground in front of him. His head snapped side to side. He heard talk of a large group of people running around and trashing the place. So Ichigo did one of the things he wanted to do for a while.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo called out to his soon to be mate.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ran forward. His group had split up so that they can cover more ground outside. He made a sharp turn to the right to avoid the guards that were on his tail. Literally they kept stepping on it. Grimmjow jumped onto a building that was close to him and ran on the roof. The guards were still chasing his but they were slowing down. 'Stupid humans can't run worth crap. They're so slow' Grimmjow though as he finally jumped down and lost them.<p>

He walked around the new area that he jumped into. It was a wide open plane. There was training equipment leaning up against the walls and chains hanging off of them. There were a few hybrids that laid on the ground while their hands hung in the air as if they could no longer hold on. Grimmjow walked over to one of the hybrids. It was a bird her wings were black and hung low. Grimmjow came closer to her and pulled at the shackles that held her wrists. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Grimmjow pulled hard on the chain and it came out of the wall.

"There's a group of hybrids running around here. If you meet them tell them I sent you to them and they'll show you a way out" she nodded and Grimmjow went to the rest letting them free.

"There are others over and around that corner but be careful they aren't as nice" a lion said as Grimmjow freed him.

Grimmjow followed the way the boy had said and he was right the hybrids there were bigger and more active. Grimmjow walked over to a bear and knelt down.

"You can't make me scream" he said before laughing.

'More like the mad hybrids then stronger' Grimmjow thought

Grimmjow pulled the chains from the wall and freed the rest of the hybrids telling them the same thing as the others. Grimmjow walked on there was no sign of Ichigo. He sighed and started to run again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat up and running footsteps came over to him. He expected it to be one of the people causing the ruckus but it wasn't.<p>

"So this is where Aizen kept you" Gunjo grinned. "It's time for us to leave"

"No leave me alone. Don't come near me" Ichigo hissed as his tail puffed up and his hair stood on end.

"Don't fight me kitty" Gunjo stepped closer and Ichigo swiped at him.

Ichigo had enough. He didn't care if Aizen got pissed at him he wanted everything to end. Ichigo stood up and growled low in his throat. He was ready to take the man on. Gunjo walked closer to Ichigo and slowly circled him. He lunged. Ichigo couldn't move around much be he did dodge the attack and Gunjo ran into the wall.

With a grunt Gunjo stood back up and jumped at Ichigo again this time taking him down. Ichigo fought back, biting, scratching, punching, and kicking. Gunjo grunted as a knee connected with his gut. He had enough and pulled out a toy of his.

Ichigo laid there looking up at the gun. Aizen never allowed his men to use them he never wanted them to have any permanent damage.

"You have pushed me to no ends but sadly there was one. Now I'm going to have fun with this"

Gunjo pulled the trigger and Ichigo felt a shearing pain threw his shoulder. Gunjo was about to shoot him again but instead blue blur came at him and knocked Gunjo down.

Grimmjow slashed at the man was his nails. Ranking them threw his skin. He punched the man in the face, hitting his nose leaving blood to pour out in blobs. Grimmjow jumped back as the man swung at his face.

Ichigo was stunned. Grimmjow stood over him growling and hissing. Gunjo got up and took an offense stance. Grimmjow didn't wait for a minute or even a second before he attacked the man again. This time Grimmjow wound up on the ground after being flipped but he got on all fours in time to leap at the man and met him. Grimmjow pushed the man back. Their hands were locked together, one foot in front of the other, pushing back and forth. A hand came out of no ware and hit the man's neck. There was a unruly and sickening crack as the man fell over.

Grimmjow looked to the owner of the hand and Nnoitra smiled down at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Grimmjow nodded and walked over to Ichigo.

"You ok?"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. 'He's here he's really here. They came for me and the others'

"Ich?"

Ichigo threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck and cried. Grimmjow hugged him back and nuzzled his neck. Pulling back Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo before leaning down and kiss him. Ichigo melted in Grimmjow's arms it felt better then he thought it would.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ichigo" Grimmjow whispered into his ear.

"Grimm" Ichigo murmured his name.

"Alright it's nice to see you guys back together but we need to go. Jake and Rukia have been found and are already gone" Nnoitra said pushing Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and they ran for it.

* * *

><p>Aizen was thrown against the wall. Blood ran down his face and into his eyes. Kenpachi moved closer to him and kick Aizen when he didn't get up.<p>

"This all you got? You make me laugh. You're so weak no wonder you never did your dirty work" Kenpachi stepped on Aizen pinning him to the ground while he scratched at his foot.

"Kenny we have to go soon" Yachiru called from the pillar she sat on.

"She's right everyone is heading out" Ikkaku patted his shoulder.

"Fine. Yumi start heading out as well"

"Not until your done I want to see Aizen fall lower then he has before"

Kenpachi nodded and pressed down harder. He was having fun playing with the man when they had found him. The he was happy that they were the ones that found him.

"Oi guys we're leaving now Aizen's men have this place rigged to blow. Apparently they went behind his back" Grimmjow called from the doorway panting.

"What about the tiger?" Ikkaku picked up Yachiru and walked over to Yumi.

"I'm fine" Ichigo stepped around Grimmjow and smiled.

Kenpachi wanted to stay longer but he had to get Yachiru out of here and his friends wouldn't let him live it down if he got hurt. Kenpachi turned back to Aizen and crushed his chest. He was still breathing but in wheezes. The man may have lived but he wouldn't for long.

"I hope you die slowly" Kenpachi ran over to the rest of them and they headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The roof started to cave in on them and it blocked the exit.<p>

"There has to be another way out"

"There is" Ichigo stepped forward. "I use to come this way all the time playing with Shiro or hiding from Aizen. There should be a door around here somewhere" Ichigo ran his hand over the wall.

The 'door' opened and everyone walked through. Ichigo went first so that he could lead the way.

"Damn it's cramped in here" Ikkaku whined as his tail got caught again.

"Sorry it was much easier when I was younger but if Kenpachi can fit then I think we all can"

"True"

Kenpachi grumbled and Yachiru giggled. The door opened up to the outside in the courtyard.

"Ok the forest is to the left of us and we better hurry" Nnoitra pointed the way.

A loud explosion came from above and everyone dodged falling rubble. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo as they fell and scrambled away. Kenpachi shoved and pushed pieces out of the way. Ikkaku and Yumi tripped over each other and Nnoitra dived to the right.

"Everyone get to the forest now!" Grimmjow yelled getting back up.

Everyone made a be-line to the trees. Nnoitra made it first turning back making sure that everyone made it out and no one was hurt. Ikkaku had Yumi knocked out in his arms and Kenpachi held Yachiru to his chest. Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand as they were the last.

Szayel looked over Jake. The boy had some bruises and cuts but whoever took care of him did a good job of healing him.

"I'm fine brother" Rukia whined as they looked over her for the third time.

"I know but I just have to make sure"

"Just let him you know how stubborn and strong headed he can be" Renji said from behind her.

"Tell us again what you learnt" Nel asked as she brought food.

"Alright. From what I know is that Aizen learnt of what Ichigo was and was mad that he had gotten away from him. He killed Ichigo's mother because she made the plan. Aizen promised her that he wouldn't touch her daughters and husband. Once Aizen found out that Shiro escaped he sent men after men to find him. One of the groups found the tigers and attacked them because the saw Ichigo, Seth, and Jake. Once they reported back Aizen commanded them to bring them to him. He wanted Ichigo to mate with him but no one thought that it would work. That's all I know I met Ichigo's family but was never told of Ichigo or Jake"

"So Aizen wanted Ichigo but you and Jake were a bonus" Harribel commented.

"Yes no one fought me or anything I was sent to the house while Jake and Ichigo had to be re-broken. So they were split up"

"Ichigo was sent to the normal hybrid housing but I was sent somewhere else because my trainers wanted to keep me by them at all times" Jake sat up from the gurney Szayel had him on.

"Well we're just waiting for a few more to come then we'll know if anyone died" Nel passed the food around.

When they had gotten back from the hybrid housing with new people, either leaving or joining the pack. Grimmjow was still out there same with Nnoitra and if they found him Ichigo. There was also the big brut Kenpachi and his three.

The rest of the pack that had to stay behind checked up one everyone that came back for injures and gave them food. Mostly everyone was sleeping now happily in the sunlight knowing that they're free.

The bushes started to rustle and some of the men took their fighting stances.

"You really need to stop your bickering. What if some people survived?"

"Then we'll beat their asses"

"Guys you'll wake Yachiru up and that's bad"

"Ok even I know not to wake her up and I wasn't there for that long"

Nel squealed and ran over to the bush shoving the guys to the ground on her way.

"Grimmy!"

"Damn Nel get off"

Laugher bubbled up from everyone in the camp as a very pissed off panther came into view.

"Fine" pouted Nel.

"Is Ichigo with you?" Shiro asked as he ran over with Seth and Jake.

"Jake get back to bed!" Yelled Szayel from the medical tent.

"Bite me!"

"Did you find him or not?"

"God that was close there was an explosion and the building started to fall all around us. I thought we would die" Ikkaku spoke before Grimmjow got the chance.

"I know really it was hard just to find a way out once the roof cave in" Nnoitra cut Grimmjow off and smiled.

"I even thought we would have a hard time but on the plus side I took care of Aizen" Kenpachi said handing off Yachiru.

"I don't give a shit about that crap I want to know about Ich!" Shiro screamed and grabbed Grimmjow's top.

Grimmjow looked away from everyone's faces. No one said a thing but Shiro broke the silence.

"He didn't make it?" Shiro let go of Grimmjow and his ears fell.

"I didn't say that"

"But you didn't say he lived" Shiro yelled at his face.

"God if you looked were I was looking you'd see Ichigo sitting in the bloody fucking tree"

Shiro gasped and whipped his head to the direction Grimmjow had been looking at and there was a smiling Ichigo.

"Ich you bastard!" he cried as he ran over to him.

Ichigo laughed and jumped down to be hugged by Shiro.

"Grimm you're mean" Grimmjow walked over and put his arms around Ichigo.

"So"

Ichigo laughed and leaned back into him.

* * *

><p>Time skip ~four weeks~<p>

Ichigo laid beside Grimmjow. They shared a tent because Ichigo still wasn't use to being with other people. Grimmjow happily let the other hybrids stay with them letting the pack grow bigger. Ichigo huddled closer to the warmth that was beside him. Ichigo felt something wet touch his nose and he opened his eyes.

Yelling Ichigo fell from the bed. Yachiru looked down at him and giggled.

"Hey squirt what are you doing here?" Grimmjow walked into the tent.

"I was waking up kitty" she said happily before bouncy out of the tent.

Grimmjow closed the tent and zipped it up. Ichigo took the hand Grimmjow held out to him.

"Kenpachi needs to keep a better eye on her"

"I think Ikkaku was watching her"

Ichigo blushed as he looked at Grimmjow. They liked each other but didn't go any farther then kissing but most of the time Grimmjow did it just to piss Shiro off. Grimmjow stood in front of him with just his pants on. Grimmjow had sweat on him all over suggesting that he had been helping someone out.

"Ok" Ichigo murmured.

"Hmm what's wrong Ichigo?" Grimmjow leaned in closer. "Your face is red'

"It's nothing" Ichigo looked away.

His body was burning and Grimmjow being so close didn't help. Grimmjow pushed his nose into Ichigo's hair and breathed in.

"You're going into heat Ich" Ichigo blushed harder. "Where are you going?"

"To find some pillows"

"Not with you smelling like that"

"It's not like I can get rid of the smell"

"I can" Grimmjow's voice was husked.

Ichigo melted at the sound. He had enough. Ichigo jumped at Grimmjow crushing their lips together he moaned at the taste. Grimmjow moved his hands from Ichigo's waist down to his butt lifting him up, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist.

"God Grimm I want you"

"I want you to Ich. You don't know how long I waited for this'

"I think I do"

Ichigo connected his lips back to Grimmjow's. He tilted his head so that they could be closer. Grimmjow bit and snapped at Ichigo and Ichigo loved it. Grimmjow had Ichigo's top off of him before they landed onto his bed.

"Grimm hurry"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. He was already being submissive and Grimmjow loved it. Grimmjow slowly pulled Ichigo pants down until they were half way down his thighs. Licking at the boy's neck leaving kiss marks to show that Ichigo was his. Ichigo arched into Grimmjow's hand as he folded with Ichigo's growing erection.

Ichigo groaned and pulled Grimmjow back to him for a kiss. Grimmjow twirler his tongue around Ichigo's then slowly moved down the boy's body, licking and nibbling as he went. Ichigo could feel the scorching kisses that Grimmjow was leaving it also left him wanting more. Grimmjow moved between Ichigo's legs and looked up to see chocolate eyes looking down back at him in a lustful daze.

Grimmjow removed Ichigo's boxers, releasing his now painful erection. Grimmjow watched as a dot of pre cum slid down the shaft. He stuck his tongue out and licked it up then licked back down. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's erection into his mouth sucking and licking and loving the sounds Ichigo made.

Ichigo arched as Grimmjow engulfed him in his mouth. He couldn't stop the sounds that left his mouth. He was already panting and breathing hard. Grimmjow's tongue was a sin just like the rest of him. Grimmjow ran his tongue up and down Ichigo's shaft as he played with his balls and rubbed his cheek against his hair.

Grimmjow moved his hands up and down Ichigo's sides and finally stop at Ichigo's nipples. Grimmjow plays with them, pinching and pulling until both of them are hard.

"Grimm…..Ahh" Ichigo arched as Grimmjow scraped his teeth along his dick.

Grimmjow pulled back licking his lips looking up and Ichigo and held out three fingers. Ichigo opened his mouth right away sucking quickly to get them ready. When Ichigo was sucking on his fingers Grimmjow went back to the weeping cock in front of him. Licking up the tasty juices that dripped out. Ichigo moved his hands to Grimmjow's hair as he bobbed his head up and down.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers back and lifted Ichigo up off the bed slightly putting pillows under him to hold him up. Grimmjow licked Ichigo once move before pulling away.

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo whimpered and Grimmjow smirked. Slowly moving Grimmjow circled his fingers around Ichigo's entrance and pushed one in. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's knees and braced himself with his hand on Ichigo's thigh. The boy's ants were gone and same with his. Grimmjow moved his finger in and out trying to find the sweat spot.

Ichigo whined when a finger penetrated him. It was dull but the pain was still there. It got worse when Grimmjow added a second finger. The pain subsided quickly while Grimmjow scissors-crossed them. He did add the last one until Ichigo was meeting the thrusts of his fingers. Once he added the third one Ichigo stiffened Grimmjow sensed this and came up to kiss him.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow back letting the kiss and tongue distract him. He slowly stretched out even more. Grimmjow pulled his fingers back out and crawled up Ichigo to kiss him, licking his bottom lip Ichigo opened for him and they entwine their tongues.

"I love you Ichigo"

"I love you too Grimmjow"

Ichigo rolled over into his stomach and lifted his butt into the air. Grimmjow morphed around him biting the scruff of Ichigo's neck and pushed in. Ichigo cried out. The feeling of being full was weird but knowing that it was Grimmjow and no one else made him happy.

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to adjust then he started to move. First it was slow then the thrusts got faster. The sounds Ichigo made was music to Grimmjow's ears. Ichigo wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's as the heat pooled in his stomach feeling closer and closer to his release.

"Grimm" Ichigo moaned

Grimmjow started to thrust faster until Ichigo screamed his release. Grimmjow pounded into him a few more times before cuming inside Ichigo.

Grimmjow fell on Ichigo's spent body and rolled them both into their sides.

"Hmmm Grimm?" Ichigo pressed back into Grimmjow.

"What?"

"You know the chances of me getting pregnant are very high"

"Yes"

"You don't mind?" Ichigo rolled over and looked up at him.

"No I wouldn't mind having smaller versions of us running around" Grimmjow laughed lightly and hugged Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his stomach. "Neither would I"

* * *

><p>Yes i'm done XDDDD i'm sorry about everything that sucked and for some parts being rushed more then others, but i thank the people that stuck with me and for the comments. I plan to make others very soon<p> 


End file.
